The Lost and The Forgotten
by bleachxPJ
Summary: This is right after The last Olympians and Percy wasn't kidnapped or anything like that happened! One day in the life of Percy Jackson, an unknown person came to Camp Half-Blood and the person knows Percy in the past! But, the person knows his darkest past! What will the campers do when they find out his darkest past?what will Percy do next?
1. The beginning

You probably wonder who i am now so i will tell you.

My name is Percy Jackson im 21yrs old and i am a son of Poseidon . I know, you probably think i am crazy but i am not.I had many amazing adventures with my best friend Grover(the Saytr) and my girlfriend Annabeth(daughter of Athena) and some of campers from Camp Half-Blood.

Camp Half-blood is a camp for half-bloods(half human and half god which are known as Demigods) who are here to become heroes,warriors and the safest place for us demigods but only once in a mission is to destroy monsters such as the Minotuar,furies etc.

Me and my friends had saved Olympus and the world from the evil Titans and i save olympus i was granted for immortality by the gods but i turned it down for ,my best friend Grover was granted a title of " The Lord of the Wild".

Annabeth was granted to be "the Architect of Olympus" and rebuilt olympus as she desire which she had dreamed of since she was a child .when i turned down immortality i created a new oath for the gods and minor gods to regonized all their children and to bulit more cabins for the minor gods to give them thier respect and rights.

So , after all of that had happened now i can tell you how my life became difficult and...dangerous. Then,many people endanger themselves to protect me and my it made me reopen the memories deep inside my heart that i had closed for many years so that it wont affect me in the future like it did in the past.

**Author note**

**Hey guys!this is my very first time writing a fan fiction and my own book!dont be so judgemental about it alright?im a beginner!i know i think i have mistakes!but i hope u all like it!plz comment if u want me to continue!:D**


	2. The Unexpected Reunion

**Percy Pov:**

Here I am walking in the open sea. I've walked and walked till I saw somebody waving at me.

Who is this person? I thought to my dreaming self. As I got closer, their features sharpened and soon I was able to tell it was...him, my dear brother Kaien!

I ran with all my might towards him. There he was, smiling gently at me while I continued to be with him. But the closer I got to him; I could see that his gentle blue eyes looked sad.

I shouted, "Big brother! Where were you? Please don't leave me, I am begging you! I have been lonely since you...passed away Kaien." It's been very long years since I have heard Kaien's voice.

"Oh my dearest little brother, I will always be with you inside your heart and you don't need me but I-I do need you. You are the only one who can understand what I have been through to get back to my regular life—what are you saying brother?" I stopped my sentence only to have heard Kaien laugh sadly.

"You don't need me, you have your great father Poseidon, Percy what don't you understand? Your father very much loves you brother. I must go now." As Kaien said that, he began to fade bit by bit.

"What? Wait, don't go!" I yelled.

"Good-bye Percy. Behave yourself and don't forget your promise..." Kaien whispered and then...then...he was gone.

"Brother! Come back please come back. Why have you come now? Come back brother! I screamed to the empty, open sea.

Just then somebody behind me said, "Percy, what did you say?"

Was that Kaien returning to me? Who is that person?

When I turned around it was my father, Poseidon, looking to me with his worried sea green eyes.

Suddenly I woke up from that dreadful dream.

"Wake up seaweed brain; you're late to train the new demi-gods how to fight! What kind of senior are you!" said Annabeth.

"Aaaaagh," I yawned. Suddenly realization struck me. If Annabeth is here sitting in my bed, then that means she must have watched me sleep!

Damn, I hope I didn't say anything weird. I thought. What did that nightmare mean?

"Hey Percy, are you alright because in your sleep you kept saying 'brother don't go' and you began to cry so that's why I woke you up."

"What the hades? I don't remember anything from that dream Annabeth," I lied. "What, here I am worrying about you and your lying to me? I am your girlfriend Percy and I love you , but why do you have to lie to me?" Annabeth cried. She then sat right next to me in my bed.

I reached to her and hugged her. I said, "Please Annabeth, don't push me to tell you, later on I will tell you okay? Right now it's too much for me to handle Annabeth." Annabeth looked up to me with her sad gray eyes and said, "Percy, I'm sorry I had pushed you to tell me like this, but are you sure you're alright because I never seen you like this ."

"Never mind this, did you say something about teaching the new demi-gods?" I asked. I suddenly realized today I have to teach the new demi-gods on how to fight with a dagger at 11:30, I looked around and saw that the time was 12:09pm. "God dammit, we have been talking for thirty minutes Annabeth!" I said.

"Humph, why do you think I woke you up for seaweed brain?" said Annabeth. I got up from my bed rushed to my clothes putting my orange Camp half-blood shirt and some jeans on. I ran to the arena leaving Annabeth behind at my cabin. After I got there, Chiron was teaching the new demi-gods on how to shoot an arrow correctly. It seems there's about sixteen demi-gods today.

What a bunch I have today! I thought.

Chiron heard me coming and said, "Where were you Percy? Thank goodness I came just in time because these youngsters here were about to kill each other."

"Alright demi-gods this is you senior Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. He'll be teaching you on how to fight with a dagger. Respect him everyone and I must go now, good-bye everyone. ", said Chiron.

As Chiron left to meet Mr. D in the white house, all the demi-gods stared me. What an eerie silence. "Now you know who I am tell me all yours names. I'll start with you, girl."

"Hey, my name is Sophie McKnee, daughter of Hecate." Sophie had blue eyes and about 5"4' ft tall. She had blonde hair and it seemed she could be a great fighter. It was now the boy's turn beside her.

"Sup guys, my name is Nick Carrington, son of Hermes." Nick had intense blue eyes, with a big smile. He was about 5"3' feet tall and this guy might be the same as all the other children of Hermes.

This continued on till I heard a terrible scream inside the forest. I then shouted, "I will come back after I solve this problem. Sophie, I am leaving the class to you. Make sure everyone obeys and report anything that happens to me when I come back!" Sophie sharply nodded her head in agreement and began taking over the class.

I ran toward the forest passing the Nymphs and Juniper heading towards to that scream. I abruptly stopped running because a hellhound was right there growling at a young man. That guy was covered in blood and dirt so much that I didn't see his face clearly .The hellhound didn't have the time to smell me yet, so I jumped behind the hellhound and used my sword, Riptide, to slice the hellhound's head. The hellhound turned into dust leaving me with the man. I slowly lowered my sword, walked slowly to the guy, and asked him, "Are you alright?"

The young man said, "Traitor, how can you be alive? It's me Micheal. I was your servant when you were the crazy panther of the sea! Oh I am so glad to see you al..ive."

Then , for that scary moment he passed out.

There I was standing in fear because in my mind everything was going crazy .It cannot be…how can he be a demi-god? What will I tell everyone? No, what will I tell Annabeth? Is this what the nightmare warned me? I cannot let anyone knows what happened to me in the past! No one must know! I cannot let the gods to know either! What was I gonna do?

Should I fake my death again? Oh Brother Kaien, what am I supposed to do now? I don't want to experience this kind of pain again! I can't believe it…how did my servant Micheal find out who I was? Why now?


	3. Why is this Happening to Me?

Flash back:

Today is August 12, 2003. It's 10:45 pm. I am 11 yrs old right now. My mother Sally Jackson is at her night classes trying to get her high school diploma while my fucking lousy stepdad Gabe Ugliano.

Once again I had beaten up 15 gangsters under 2 hours. Why will does idiots fight even though they are so weak i wonder? Everyone has their own reasons to fight in the streets like i have my own reason. I look up to the stormy clouds then it starts to rain, who gives a damn it's raining? I am just going to walk slowly to the train station to meet the others.

I am badly wounded because some idiot decided to use a knife to stab me behind my back without me knowing it .Which I am also covered with blood and bruises from that useless fight. The world is such a cruel place to live. I wonder how my mother could manage to live this far, why she still giving for when she has nothing left for her to protect. I can't take this life anymore, this cruel life is too much for me to handle probably it's best to kill myself so mother can live her life better.

Now my wound is getting more painful and painful as i keep walking to the train station. My body aches so badly i just want to give up right now. Yea, probably it's best for me to drop now right in middle of the street. So I just lay down in the middle of the street thinking over if mother is going to have a happy life.

"Hey dude what the hell are you doing down there?" said a stranger. I turned my head and there was this guy with blue eyes. "Did you hear me boy? Get up now or you're going to commit a suicide!" said the stranger again.

I replied," Who gives a damn if I commit a suicide? I am tired and i am also wounded, now would you please leave me ALONE?" That odd stranger stared at me for a minute and said," so you are wounded? Then come with me and i will fix you up boy." "Who wants you help asshole?"' I said coldly.

Then, that stranger grabbed me by the leg and throw me over his huge shoulder and said ," you are not going to talk to me like that especially if you are wounded boy now shut the hell up".

That stranger ran quickly to his house. He threw me to his couch and asked "Where are you wounded boy?" I said "My back".

So, he ripped my shirt off and I grabbed him wrist and I said," what the fuck are you doing homo?" I am helping you, you idiot so stop struggling or you will pass out of blood loss!" said the stranger.

Few minutes later he fixed me up and cleaned the blood from the wound. "Now I had helped you boy and what your name?" I stared at him for a while and I replied," my name is Percy Jackson and yours? He said," my name is Kaien Shiba and I'm pleased to meet you Percy."

This is how I met Kaien Shiba for the very first time.

"Percy...Percy? Are you alright my boy? ,"asked Chiron. At the same time Michael is taken to the infirmary already but , I just can't have the power to move my body. It's like everything is going to shut down on me because I can't have anyone to know my darkest secret or everyone will look at me differently than now. I can't let that happened to me so i need a very good plan but what plan i need? Lie to everyone that I am alright? Pretend there is no connection between me and Michael? But then what will Michael co if I pretend I don't know him? Will he tell the others that i am still alive? What will i do if this happens? Ah, damn it now I am very screwed.

Then, Annabeth ran toward me and asked Chiron "What happened to Percy?" Chiron looked down to her and said"I am not sure my child but it seems that Percy is in some kind of shock." Annabeth then looked at me and said," Percy please come back to us, i need you ".

Suddenly Annabeth kissed me and i finally got out of that shock. I said "Annabeth? I'm.. I'm alright now i think." Annabeth hugged me so hard and Chiron said" Are you sure your alright Percy, i had never seen you like this, why don't you just go to infirmary and check yourself to see if you were harmed or not?" "Chiron I am alright, i wasn't harm from the hellhound I just killed," I said.

"Don't you ever dare to worry me like that Persues, i thought ...I thought ", said Annabeth then she cried on my shoulder." Don't cry Annabeth. I won't go anywhere and leave you alone like this" I said softly while I hugged her and stroked her blonde hair gently. 'Cough' "Alright guys lets go back to camp and check on the new demigod Percy just saved 30 minutes ago ", said Chiron. Annabeth and I jogged back to camp while we jogged inside my mind

I thought what will happened if Michael is awake and starts blaming me for what happened in the past? This feels like this is just the beginning. After we got to Camp Half-Blood, everyone stared at me. I knew this will going to happened to me so i just gave them my look saying ' what the fuck you're looking at?' Annabeth said to me,"um what are you doing seaweed brain?" I told her "I am just letting everybody know that they need to mind their own business". Annabeth just stared at me and said," Let's just go to the infirmary to check on that guy."

When we got to the infirmary Michael was asleep and was covered with bandages. Sam, son of Apollo walked toward me and told me "Hey Percy that guy over there is just going to okay, he doesn't have an life threatening injuries but he does have blood coming out of his brain but Ambrosia and Nectar will take care of it." I silently say a prayer to the gods for letting Michael to live. I told Sam "Thanks man." "No problem, Percy." said Sam.

Annabeth left out of my sight the moment Sam finished telling us what had happened to the demigod so i guessed she left back to her cabin to help her younger siblings with sword fighting etc.

I went back to the arena and saw Sophie yelling the other demigods about something but i guess it worked and made the other demigods playing around with the daggers and swords. I walked toward to Sophie and I said," Good job on handling everybody Sophie go ahead and take 2 drachmas for out of bag over there in the log." Sophie turned around and a smile grew in her face then she ran to the log and took 2 drachmas.

All the other demigods looked at me with jealousy and frighten wonder why they look at me like that probably they heard i just killed a hellhound with i swing from my sword Riptide. This is why i just love the new demigods they always look up to me like this. Now this is very refreshing with this feeling of pride. So then, i lined up all the demigods and showed them how to fight but i wasn't really into teaching them because I am so worried on what will happened when Michael wakes up from his sleep.

Hours later, all the demigods including me were sweating over the sword fighting we just did over 5 hours straight without stopping. Then the horn blew and it was time to get ready for dinner about 1 hour." Alright guys return back to your cabin and wash up because in one hr we will go to eat dinner and also after you wash up follow your seniors to the diner alright guys?", i shouted. Yes sir", said everyone so, I walked back to my cabin.

I took a hot bath and thought over on what will I am suppose to do now when Michael is here at camp while everyone doesn't completely on who i really am. After i took a 15 min bath, I got dressed and left to go to the diner room. When I got there the diner room was filled with excitement this looks like a one big happy family. a I thought I bet Hera is happy that i said it. I looked over the room and I saw Annabeth talking to her younger siblings while the demigods i trained earlier were talking to the seniors.

Everyone got up including me, brought their late of food and dumped some of it to the fire and said a prayer to our parent (gods). Now it was my turn so i dumped part of the food to the fire and I silently prayed,"I know you worried over me today because of what happened to me but please know I am alright and i hoped my ...problem with Michael will be solved soon." After everyone did that, we sit back down and everyone just talking about their day to their siblings while I am alone in my table.

Then, Chiron used his hooves to quiet down every one and he said, '"alright demigods got great news from Olympus! The gods themselves are coming to camp tomorrow!" Oh no this is bad! Why I need more problems now? This is just great now i have to deal with my dad Poseidon and Michael at the same time? What will go wrong now?Fantastic this is great now i will have to lie to my dad also hope he doesn't realize this soon.


	4. What Will I Do Next?

**Flasback :**__

_Today is Augest 26 ,2003. _

_My mother Sally Jackson had to go back to work at the candy store and skip her night classes becuase my good for nothing step-dad, Gabe Ugliano lost his job again. _

_Gosh, Why the fuck does my mom have to deal with this bastard who doesn't have a life and stink like a pile of shit?_

_I left home around 10:33 and walked down the streets to find some weak gangsters to fight against. I have to release this anger inside me or else I have to face my abusive stepfather. I walked and walked till i was surrounded by my eneimes from the west which they also call themselves the "The Twisted Flowers"._

_In my opinion it sounded like he's a very screwed flower and is going to get beat up by my anger! I looked around at how many people I was going to have to send to the hospital today. Hmm 10..15..30, I counted . So I guess 30 people are going to the hopsital. _

_Then, all the gangesters lunged foward to me and I just fought my way out. Beating up one gangster at a time, punching their weak spots on their body (which it was easy to find out since they are just fighting in a werid way)._

_"BAM" One of the gangster hit me on the head with a broken pipe and I fell on the ground. "Hey man, that's great, you finally brought down the panter of the sea! Now we will be the strongest in Brooklyn", said another gangster._

_But, they were wrong I just pretend to be hurt. I abruptly got up and punch all of their faces, grabbed the broken pipe and beat the crap out of them. Finally, I had beaten up all the members from the " Twisted Flowers". Suddenly I realized I was being watched. I shouted ," Who are you and show your face, coward before I charged to you and beat you up like these losers down here!"_

_" You've forgotten about me already Percy?" Wait I know that voice. It belongs to Kaien Shiba. I wonder why he's here. _

_" What brought you here, Kaien?", I said in a annoyed tone._

_" Well I heard a commotion around here so, I came by to watch that useless fight and also why do you have to fight if you already know they're weaker than you?", He asked. _

_" I just need to...um..release my frustration (anger) and why does this concern you anyway, Kaien Shiba?". I said slowly." I just wanted to know you better and you owe me right so i want you to stop fighting " ,he replied timidly. _

_"Stop fighting ?you must be joking i need to fight...it calms me down from all my ...stress kaien", i whispered. "All right then come with me and lets talk at least you owe me that Percy", Kaien said casually._

_Then, Kaien left and I simply followed him to his house. When we got there, he made me to go to the bathroom and take a shower becuase he said ," I don't like a bloody person sitting on my couch." What a wimp, I thought._

_After I finished taking a shower, I saw Kaien simply drinking his coffee on his sofa while I walked toward and sat far across from on his sofa. We stayed like that for awhile until Kaien said, "You know, being a parent is hard when you don't know how to be a parent toward your own child."_

_"Is that so?" I said._

_'"Yes even if you don't even know how to express your love to your child. Hey Percy, do you have parents like that?" Kaien asked kindly_

_"I have a mom and I know she loves me and all but, I just don't want her to kill herself to provide for me and my good for nothing stepfather, Gabe Ugliano. I hated him for treating my mother like this, even though she's trying so hard while my bastard real father just took off after I was born. I just can't forgive my father for leaving my mother to experience this terrible life to protect me!" I yelled. _

_Kaien just stared at me for awhile and said, "Maybe your father wasn't ready to become a dad to you Percy. We are human and we also make mistakes in life. It's not like we are gods who can just provide us life and leave us alone to make our own decisions on how we can live our life ."_

_"Do you understand what I am saying Percy?", Kaien asked._

_"No, not really" I said._

_"What I am saying is to give your father the chance to give his love to you Percy. Have patience with him because you might have the chance to meet him when you grow up." Kaien said._

_"Oh I understand...I think, but first I wanted to know his real reasons on why he left in the first place." I said._

**Percy pov:**

Now Chiron had said the Gods are coming tomorrow and I suddenly remembered what Kaien had said to me years ago

. I guess we can make this work out since this the first time I'd spent some time with my father. I wonder what would happen if he finds out about me and Micheal? This is just great. More problems for me to solve and more lies I'll have to tell, I thought.

At the same time I thought about it, Annabeth came to my table and said, "Hey Percy, do you think its time for me to know what had happened to you?"

I slowly answered, "Alright, but lets go outside and walk around, okay?"

"Okay seaweed brain.", Annabeth replied.

I got up and left from the diner with Annabeth following me. As we walk around at camp passing each cabins and passing the white house going to my cabin, I was thinking how I should tell her. Probably I'll just tell her a person I know who had died a long time ago told me something that I don't understand. Well, its not actually a lie, but close enough. So, I told Annabeth to sit down with me on a log and watch the sea from the distance.

Then I said, "My nightmare was...something that I hadn't dream off for a very long time. I didn't want to tell you because it surprised me so much that I'd cried in my sleep." I took a looked at her to see if she is trying to understand what i am saying.

Annabeth nodded like she is saying please continue. "The nightmare was that I know a person a really long time ago and he'd died of trying to save me but, I didn't accept his death, so that's why I was calling for him in my sleep. Now do you understand Annabeth?" I asked.

Suddenly Annabeth surprised me by hugging me and said, "Idiot! Don't try to hesitate to tell me what's going on inside of you. Why do you think we have friends for? We have friends to tell them our thoughts and feelings for and especially me because I'm your girlfriend Percy and I will always be with you, okay?"

"Okay Annabeth. Thanks for listening to me", I said cheerfully

. "You're welcome Percy and also you better not hide stuff from me anymore or I will seriously beat the crap out of you." , Annabeth said evily.

"Um..okay Annabeth, I won't do that anymore.", I lied.

I can't just tell her all my secrets because she will think different about me so, I will just keep telling more lies. Before I told her lets go back to the diner, Sam came running to me and I asked, "Whats wrong?" Sam huffed and puffed till he told us. "The new demigod is awake, guys." Oh no , I didn't expect Micheal to wake up now. I didn't have time to explain everything of what happened in the past. What am I suppose to do? I thought as I panic. Annabeth told me and Sam "Okay, lets go now!"

We jogged to the infirmary and there he was, sitting on his bed drinking Nectar. After he finished drinking, he stared at me with his intense brown eyes at the moment I came. Sam broke the intense atmosphere and said, "Okay guys, I will leave this up to you, Percy and Annabeth."

After Sam left the infirmary Annabeth told me, "Um, I'll leave this up to Percy since you know him...I guess. Bye Percy. See you later." Thanks a lot Annabeth, I thought.

Micheal finally said, "So where the fuck have you been lord? You faked your death and fled here to this piece of crap camp didn't you? You didn't had a thought of what will happened to me right? Do you know what I had been through lord, HELL!" I just stood there and looked at him sadly and said with anger, "I had no choice, Micheal. They were about to kill my mom and they were about to kill me plus they killed Kaien Shiba! What else can I do? Kill myself? I can't do that to my mother who'd sacrifice everything for me, you selfish bastard!"

"Oh, now I am a selfish bastard? What about you? You left your group to save your self and your pitiful mother!", Micheal yelled. "Don't you ever dare criticize my mother right in front of me and you have no right to tell me what to do because I am more stronger than you and don't ever forget your postion compare to me!", I roared.

"Yeah? Fuck you, you selfish bastard and when we meet each other lets pretend we don't know each other alright? Now this will be more simpler for me and you!", Micheal shouted

"FINE! Be like that and I don't give a damn about you anyway! Bye! ", I shouted. Who does he think he is? Yelling at me like that. Huh. I should have beat him up for talking to me like that but, that will make me look a bad buy in Camp Half-blood.

Dammit! I should control my anger much better now. I thought. I walked fast to my cabin forgetting about everything around me and went straight to bed, pretended to forget everything that just happened to me and go sleep peacefully.

**Micheal's pov :**

That bastard, I will sure make him pay for leaving me behind in the past.

I will make everyone in camp to hate him because of what he was like in the past .

Yes, this idea will be good. I will make him suffer like I did when I was getting blame and beaten up by others because he left me behind and faked his death. Everyone blamed me for letting the Legendary Panther of the Sea run away from us even putting his family into this problem.

When I have the chance, I'm leaving this place. I will gather all the strongest gangsters in New York together and beat the crap out of Percy. But first I will make everyone in camp plus his real father be disgusted of him and make him miserable enough to leave camp for good then, I will gather the others!

What a perfect plan to use! Now let this fight begin!


	5. The Threat

Once again I am walking in the big open sea. I wonder in my dream to myself, why am i here again? Ugh, I'd forgot, but when will I stop walking? I walked and walked untill i saw somebody running toward me. Now, the person is running too fast to be a human, but he is getting closer and closer by the minute. The more closer he comes, the more i could see his face. Wait a minute! I know that face...it's...him. That fucking bastard who beat the fuck out of me .

Then, for a scary moment he suddenly disappear. Okay...I think I should run now. I thought to the me that was in the dream. I turned around and there he was. He is looking down on me with such emptyness in his eyes that I just wanted to turn around and run the hell away as I can, but I can't move. His dark brown eyes won't let me go. It's like he is manipulating me on the inside. He just stare at me so deeply that it seems he knows all my secrets, but NO! I won't let him go inside me and release all my secrets to the likes of him!

Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!, "LET THEFUCK GO OF ME! I yelled in my mind. It worked! He blinked his eyes for a few seconds so, I took off running. Running like hell. Just keep running, keep running. I told my myself in my dream, but it seems that I am getting tired and tired for each moment that I I look back, he was right there grinning as he ran toward me.

What the fuck! How the hell can he still run like that? I wonder. As i ran, I got more slower and he was catching up to me faster and faster. Dammit all! If this keep up he would eventually catch me for sure. What should I do?

An idea suddenly flared up. I could control water so, I should make a water prison for him and he wont be able to catch me! I stopped running and turned around. I used my strength to grasp the water and jolted it upward and I command the water to go around and tighten him up like a ball, but it only leave a open space so I can see his damn face.

After I caught him, he glared at me with his hollow brown eyes. Humph! Screw that bastard since I am more powerful than him in some ways, but oh well at least I finally caught him.

I glared at him for a long time untill he finally spoke, "Well, it seems that you gotten stronger my fledgling. I was very happy to see you finally reunited with that idiot boy made meet me again? Why you jackass? Why would you've wanted us to meet again?", I shouted.

"Why?, because I wanted you to come back to me and the rest of the group, boy! The moment you become the member of our group, you've become our member forever! You belong only to me and no one else!" He sneered.

I just stare at him with shock and fear. I cannot believe he wants me so bad that he make another unimportant person to be in this situation. I can't allow this. Never. Not in my life time. I will stop him before he makes everybody in camp be in danger because of me!

"I know what you are thinking boy. Everyone you know is going to be in danger because of you boy! You will never rest in peace because of me! You can never tell anyone you know because of me boy!", He laughed evilly.

No..NO!..This can't be happening! All of these years, I've tried so hard to forget this, but now it's coming back for me because of my reckless actions. I guess I shouldn't come back home on the same day that kaien shiba died. I probably should have faked my own death and forget all this prophecy when i was born (etc.)

"Yeah you stupid boy. You should have listen to me and stayed by my side, so you wouldn't have to go through that damn prophecy." He smiled with an evil grin .

What? How did he know all of this? He's human! He isn't suppose to learn about us. Wait a minute...I guess he can't be a human since he was so damn strong that the whole state knows him as the number 1 criminal while I was the 2nd criminal in the state.

All of the sudden, he started screaming and trying to get out of my water prison. I used all my will to keep him closed up in my water prison, but he kept fighting against me. Now , the water priosn collapsed and he finally manage to free himself and I collapsed as well from the exhaustion. How can this be? He even had the will to fight against my godly power!

He slowly walked up to me and grabbed me by my neck and said,"Now you can see, brat, that I am invincible compare to you and you are never ever going to run away from me.

Don't worry, I won't come now, but carefully understand this, you are never going to be happy and tell everyone about us unless I am dead."

I stared at him with great fear, my body paralyzed and I couldn't move anymore. I just wanted to give up and give myself to him so, no one who I know will get hurt by this monsterous man.

Suddenly, my father, Poseidon rised up from the sea and managed to have his trident right at his neck! He let go of me and I fell onto the hard ocean and stared at them. Wow, I can't believe my own father will save me from him! I guess he does care about me. No, I can't let myself become weak when a person saves me.

"Let go of my son! Don't you ever dare let me see you around my son ever again or you will pay for this and I will really kill you!" My father said but, he sounded so cold that I can't imagine how he can say it when it sounded as a whisper.

"Really, Poseidon? You? Kill me? That can't be possible because you and the others fear me even if i am a "human'" . You wouldn't be able to kill me!" He carefully threaten my father.

My father stabbed the trident to this neck,but he wasn't able to kill him so he just looked at my father with rage.

He said to me, still continuing to stare at my father, "Next time I will come back for you boy, I will be ready and then he vanished.

I looked up to see my father looking down at me with fear and worry. He crouched down and grabbed me by the arm and said, "You were very lucky I came, my son because that man would've kill you in that same spot. Don't worry about him now, I am coming to see you at camp and spend quality time with you. I cannot wait my son. Now I must go, good bye."

After he said that he vanished which only got me thinking of that bastard's threat to me.

Now I finally woke up from that terrible nightmare which I don't think I would ever forget.

**Authors Note : Hey guys sorry i had taken my sweet time writing each chapters but i coulsnt find people to edit i do!so dont worry i Might make at least 2 or 3 chapters a week becuase i am so busy with school and all!please comment and vote for this story!:D**


	6. The Arrival Of The Gods

I woke up from that nightmare. I can't believe what had just happened to me. Great. I thought.

"This is just going to be fantastic" I said sarcastically.

Now what the fuck will I do to solve this problem and cover up my past at the same time to everybody in Camp Half-Blood. I remembered what he said to me so, I need to be more cautious from now on. I need to hide all this to everybody and Annabeth. It's for their own good. I can't let them know and become part of all this and be in danger because of me. I groan at this thought.

I guess it's better like this from now on. I won't care if everyone or the whole world hates me for deciding this all by myself, so I could save them and leave me to suffer all alone. Heh, I remembered my conversation with Calypso before I left her island to save the world .

"I promised I would not offer."

"Offer what?"

"For you to stay."

"Stay." I said.

"Like ...Forever?"

"You would be immortal on this island," She said quietly. "You will never age or die. You could leave the fight to the others, Percy could escape your prophecy". I stared at her, stunned. " Just like that?" She nodded. "Just like that." "But...my friends."

Now that I think about it, I should have left this war to Annabeth and stay with Calypso.

Then, everyone won't die because of me and probably Annabeth would saved Luke. Heh, I thought. I guess I am a real coward, not a hero. Annabeth was right about that. I can't believe how weak I am right now. I am the hero of Olympus and the leader of Camp Half-Blood. I shouldn't think like this. I need to wake up and open my eyes to reality. I can't let anybody see my pitiful self or everyone will lose trust in me. No, I need to stop thinking that this is the end of the world.

Ugh, I thought. I guess I am still mentally young while everyone think I am the strongest demigod alive. I can't believe how selfish I've become. I really hate my self now more than ever. I need to let everyone enjoy their demigod life and not get them involved in my personal problems. I know need to get up, get dress and become everyone's favorite hero. I looked around and see that Camp Half-Blood is still dark. I got up and walked to my stand and stared at my clock and I noticed that it was 9:15 A.M.

I looked up and saw everyone in the cabin are rushing to put their clothes on. What is wrong with them? It's not like we have a appointment with somebody. Then, I saw all the seniors in each cabin ordering everybody to go to the dining room. I thought to myself, dining room? Why we are going there now? Is there a problem? Suddenly I realized that today, the Gods are coming at 9:30! "Shit! " I whispered.

I really need to get ready and go meet the others at the dining room in 15 minutes! I shoved all my dirty clothes under my bed. I threw out the cans and candy wrappers into my closet and left it there. I jammed all my clean clothes onto the top of my closet. I lousy fixed my bed and when i looked at the time, it was already 9:27. "Fuck!" I half-shouted. I am going to be so screwed.

I hurriedly left my cabin and ran to the dining room. I found everyone staring at me. I could see that all the girls in the Aphrodite cabin are blushing. What are they staring at and especially why are they blushing? I thought. I looked down and I saw that I totally forgotten to dress myself. I still have my boxers on and now, everyone is looking my chest which to girls is "sexy".

Great, I thought. My first impression for my dad and the Gods is to see how irresponsible Poseidon's son can be.

I was about to turn around and run back to my cabin and put real clothes on but, a great flash of light burst in the middle of the diner. I closed my eyes because if look at it i would turn into dust. When I opened my eyes, all the 12 Gods, including Nemsis were staring at me with loath, hate and anger. What the hell is wrong with her? I quietly commented in my mind. I saw my father Poseidon staring at me and it seems that he find this appearance quite amusing while Athena stared at me with pure anger and disgust.

I wonder why Athena is angry with me...again. Probably because I didn't dress properly enough for them. Psh, I thought. It's not like we haven't seen each other in decades. We can be our normal self. I don't care what they think, but I really hoped they didnt hear me saying that in my head.

All the Gods wore normal clothing. Athena was dressed in her elegant white dress. Hermes was wearing a business suit and Apollo was wearing jeans and loafers and a sleeveless shirt. Apparently Artemis came and she was wearing a yellow dress with faded stars with sparkle. Hephaestus was wearing his regular oily sweatpants and shirt which was clean for once. (Usually he wouldn't care if his appearance looked disgusting, but somehow he managed to look tidy today.)

Also, his wild brown beard, fire flickering through his whiskers. Zeus was in his dark pin-striped suit with his black beard neatly trimmed. (As usual.) How surprising Hera came and her sliver hair braided over one shoulder and a dress that shimmered with colors like peacocks feathers and last of all, my father Poseidon. He just wore his regular beach shorts, a Hawaiian shirt and sandals. All the Gods continue to stare which is starting to irritate me .

Out of nowhere somebody said, "Well, Percy are you trying to impress us on how irresponsible a teenage boy can be?"

It was Hermes who abruptly said that comment which made everyone laugh and the Gods to chuckle. I saw Micheal laughing his ass off which made a big scene and everyone started to laugh even harder.

Man, this is so embarrassing! I thought darkly.

This is worse than when Athena found out that me and Annabeth slept together at my house (This is just a another long story).

**Micheal's POV:**

Yesterday, after the fight.

That guy..um, what's his name? Samuel? Sammy? Samurel? Sam? Wait Sam. Yes, that's it. He came up to me and gave me this drink called Ambrosia and nectar which was food from Greek gods. He told me all about the Greek gods, heroes, monsters, etc, but I wasn't really paying attention though. What I was more concern is what he had told me about that bastard. I can't believe he is a hero and had saved the world! Wow, I am very amused.

I can't believe he will save others and not save himself. He had completely changed... Oh well, that guy Sam told me I just had a few minor injuries and after I drink the Gods' food, I'll feel a hell lot better. Heh, this is just fantastic! I thought to myself. Everyone in this weird camp think that Percy is a great hero. I will show others his true nature and his dark past! Now that will completely destroy him when everyone finds out and goes on hating him! Yes! Now I can prove to the great leader that i can be useful!

After Sam told me all about Greek gods, I saw a symbol that looks like a vulture and that guy told me I am a son of Nemsis. Now, I can explain why I want revenge because my mother is a goddess of revenge! This is great. I can pray to her to give me aid and to make that bastard's life miserable!

Sam took me to my cabin which I was the only child of Nemsis. Ugh, I can't believe I have no one to talk to you and to help me achieve this ultimate revenge of mine. I looked around my cabin and it looks awesome! I have a mini casino in here. (FYI, Nemisi is goddess of fortune meaning she can give luck to people in casinos, poker, game shows, etc.) What a cabin I have! The whole cabin is covered with dark purple which is my favorite color. I have a master bed with my own bathroom, closet, shelf with books and my own weapons! Man, what an awesome mom I have which reminds me, I have to pray for her to get my revenge! I turned around and I saw Sam staring at the room.

I said, "Hey, I like this cabin. Can you leave, Sam? I want to go back to sleep."

"Sure man. I'll see you later and also the Gods are coming tomorrow at 9:30. Do not be late or they'll get very mad about this even if you are a new demigod, Micheal. Bye." He said.

I watch him leave, leaving me alone in my own empty cabin. I can't not just believe it! This is great! Now this is going to be very interesting, mother! I silently pray to my mother to give me aid to achieve this revenge for once in my life! After I pray to my mother, I grabbed a clean cover and crashed to my bed and went to sleep.

Today in the morning.

I woke up at 9:15, got dressed and started to look around. I can see everybody chattering cheerfully to be able to see their godly parent.

Well, I can't wait to see my mother.

She and I are going to have a very long talk about this revenge. I hope to she will help me. I saw other demigods going to the diner. I followed them and I see everybody here, but except that bastard. Hah, what an idiot. I thought to myself. I sat in my small table all the way in the back of the diner. Well this is great, I sarcastically commented.

I waited for about 12 more minutes and I see that bastard has not come. It's 9:29 and he finally came. Whoa, this is funny! He came with his damn PJ's on and everyone came but then this light showed in the middle of the diner.

I see all the 12 Olympians, including my mother. Wow, they all look like real people. Man, I am very disappointed. I guess I should have listen to the great leader warning about them. All of the Greek gods stared at Percy.

Out of nowhere somebody said, "Well, Percy, are you trying to impress us on how irresponsible a teenage boy can be?"

Everybody including the Gods laughed.

I laugh more harder because this is hilarious. I couldn't believe that bastard can be so irresponsible and naive enough to do this!

When I laugh more harder than I ever had, it made everyone laugh even more harder. I was wiping my happy tears when I saw that bastard turned red and ran back to his cabin. A Greek god with sea-green eyes glared at everyone and made everyone stop laughing and become scared of him.

That guy left the diner and followed that bastard.

**Percy POV:**

I turned red and I turned around, not looking at everyone especially Annabeth and my father. I ran back to my cabin in shame and regret.

**authors note:**

**sorry guys. i just realized that i repeat chapter 4 twice. know this will bring all the confusion of my story.;3**


	7. The Gods Real Intentions

**Flashback **:

August 30, 2003. 9:57 P.M.

Today my fucking stepfather, Gabe had his poker game with his piece of crap friends. Gabe threaten me to give my lunch money to him so he can play his lousy game which he always lose and that really ticked me off. He also said if I ever tell my mom he will beat me and then go straight and beat her up.

I just sat at my couch and it smell like garlic and moldy socks with a year without wash or even wash off the stains of beer in the couch. I really don't want to be here but, my mom clearly say I cannot go out for 3 days because I was charged for drinking and smoking. Man, my mom was so disappointed in me that she even cry of it. I never ever want to make my mother cry again, but...I can't just helped of drinking and smoking.

T

his way it makes me cool down about Gabe and my mother, but somehow this makes me feel very guilty. Probably because I am complaining too much and won't take granted on what I have already. Ugh to me it sounded like a load of garbage. Who will believe that?

"Hey! Fucking little shit. Come over here and give me and my boys some beer!" Gabe shouted.

I Looked over the table and see his friends smirking at me behind Gabe's back. Gabe was looking at me and his face looked like this, "Give me my damn beer or you are screwed for real!" No way in hell am I going to give him and his screwed up friends beer! So I simply say, "Hell no, you bastard."

"What did you say to me you little punk?" He roared. I look at him and his face was turning purple and red. Hah. I thought. That's what you get for sitting there with your big ass doing nothing but waste my own damn money for your own damn game! I smirked back at him.

He looked so outraged that he slam his chubby hands on the table and got up and walked slowly to me. Crap I thought. I am going to get screwed.

I gave him a a very strong dirty look, but he still hadn't stop walking towards me. I don't care if he beat the f*** out of me. My mom will hear about this and this will surely make him go to jail and mom won't live with this guy no longer!

His friends shouted,"Yo, Gabe! This is a great idea. Lets beat the crap out of him for disrespecting us without that bitch of yours seeing us doing this."

"Oh SHIT! NOOO!" I screamed terrified. Gabe grabbed me by the hair which hurts really bad when my hair is very short. He threw me across the room and his friends went up to me and start kicking at my stomach. I grabbed my stomach trying to stop them from kicking, but it was useless. Their kicks were so strong that I, for a scary moment start to cough up blood.

I heard Gabe in the background laughing his butt off and he was siting on the couch and drinking his damn beer. Suddenly, an enormous earthquake vibrated the whole city and making all the windows shattered into bits. The wind was so strong that it pushed both Gabe and his friends and they crashed into each other and fell down.

In my ears, the wind sounded like a male voice shouting in words that I never had heard of, but somehow I could understand it saying, "YOU WILL NEVER...TOUCH...AGAIN...OR..YOU WILL...AND GO TO...FOR ETERNITY."

Gabe and his dumb friends started to scream in terror pleading for mercy, which to me was so funny that I wish I can laugh. Unfortunately, I can't since I am coughing up blood and my stomach hurts like hell. The earthquake and the abnormal wind died down. I slowly tried to get up, but the pain was so great I whimpered a bit. I just lay down and starting to crawl centimeters by centimeters.

Then, I saw Gabe looking at his friends and told them,"This was so crazy and scary man. How did this happen?"

One of his friends - I think his name was Jack - told him, "Remember the moment we started to beat up that brat, this happened to us dude! I think that kid is not normal! I am out of here!" Jack got up, slowly walk away from broken glass pieces and left.

"Me too." His 2nd friend said and got up and left too. "I am so out of here. Gabe, next time we are so going to beat you in poker. Bye you sucker" Said his last friend and he also got up and left.

Now it leaves me and Gabe alone inside the trashed apartment. Gabe turned and stared at me with this expression that I haven't seen before. Fear. Why does Gabe looked scared of me? Did that abnormal wind scared him or what?

Gabe slowly open his mouth, suddenly my mom came in from the door huffing and puffing. Her eyes were wide and teary. Her dressed were covered in mud and dirt. Her hair wasn't comb which made her appearance looked like she fought through the earthquake to come home.

My mom came in frantically and looked around the trashed apartment and found me lying down on the ground holding my stomach.

My mom shrieked when she saw me. Probably because she saw my painful expression. She quickly walked to me, ignoring Gabe, the broken pieces of glass on the floor and grabbed me the waist and hugged me lightly.

She whispered,"Thank goodness you are alive Percy. I can't let nothing happen to you, my baby."

After she told me that, I silently sob in her shoulder and told her, "Mom, I was so scared..."

"I know." She said.

I thought to myself, I should never doubt my mom about her decisions again even if it means to make our life miserable .

**3 days ago**

**Poseidon Pov:**

Today Zeus announced a emergency is so unlike him. We gods never had to go an emergency meeting unless there was something wrong again. I had to leave my dinner with my family at my palace to go to this "emergency meeting" which my wife Amphitrite didn't appreciate since we finally finished rebuilding our palace nor did my immortal son, Triton.

When they both heard I had to leave our first dinner in our rebuild diner, they both complained and whine. Triton said, "Why father? You can ignore this call! Stay with us. I can surely see that the other Gods could reason why you couldn't come! Its not like another great war is coming!"

"I agree my son. Why can't you just ignore this "emergency meeting" and relax with your own family?" Amphitrite said.

"Oh no, you do not know Zeus than I do. He can be very demanding and childish if I don't go. I will feel his wrath and I don't want to feel that again" I said weakly.

They both look at me sadly and Triton said, "Alright father. Hurry it up and go to Olympus and see what Zeus wants now, but come back home quickly."

"Exactly. Come back quickly or I will never forgive you, my lord." Amphitrite sad in a very scary tone.

"Well, I must be going now. Goodbye. I will be back in no time my family. Behave yourself." I quickly said and teleported myself to Olympus. Olympus looks so grand and new that it took my breath away since I haven't been here since the war. Zeus simply sitting down in his throne and frowning to himself while Athena was pacing back and forth.

Athena turned around and saw gave me a pure hatred look and yelled, "You're late again fish breath! We've been waiting here for 5 minutes for you!"

"Don't you dare yell at me!' I yelled.

"Yes i can!"

"No you cant!"

"Yes because I know!"

"SHUT THE HADES UP! Stop acting like children and sit down in your thrones right now!" Zeus roared

.

We both looked at him and said, "Sorry my lord. This will never happen again. At the same time I thought to myself, Zeus must be in a very bad mood today, which is not good.

I sat in my throne and when I look around the council, it's only me, Athena and Zeus. This is quite odd. Does this mean this meeting is only for us? I questioned myself.

"Yes seaweed brain. You'd finally realize it now that this meeting is only for us. It seems my father, Zeus, only wanted to tell us something very important today." Athena smugly said.

I looked at Zeus and he simply nodded.

I asked him, "What do you want to tell us my brother?" The last time we had this conversation between us is during war. I still remember my son, Perceus decline to be immortal which I was so looking forward too. I would have turn him to be my second right hand man. It has been about 2 years since I last talked personally to Percy.

Zeus looked carefully at us and said, "This must be top secret and never be revealed by anyone including the other Olympians. Am i clear?" What is this? I thought. He can't be serious. He haven't been this serious for a long time since that incident between the humans at New York City a decade ago.

"Exactly, this is about that incident at New York City, the leader of the United States fearsome gangster had returned and he is after the CampHalf-blood." Zeus seriously said. No..it can't be. He is back, so that means he is going to go after what I cherish the most; Percy and his mother.

"What incident are you talking about the humans father?" Athena carefully said to Zeus. This is just great. Now more people will find out what had happened, which Zeus threateningly asked me to shut my mouth about this.

"This is a very long and dark history among this century. Only me and Poseidon knows what had happened. I never told you or you would have gone to war among the humans which we can't afford to now." Said Zeus. He continue to say, "This human was name Mark Castellan. He knew of our existence and he declare war on us by gathering and training humans including children to take revenge on us.

"Wait, Castellan..like a relative of Luke Castellan? Hermes' son? How are this boy's relative into this situation father?" Athena questioned Zeus.

"Yes, exactly. Mark was Luke's uncle, May only and last brother. He knew of our existence because what happened to May. She was cursed by the oracle and impregant by a Greek god. He found out about her curse and her son Luke being a demigod in Greek mythology, he had studied our language and history. He surprisingly manage to know there are other demigods in this world.

He left the United States to our home land, Greece and found out he had left America so, that humans staying in Greek learned how to fight. He became a sword-master, but his power wasn't enough. He continue in his journey to Korea and learned how to do Choi Kwang-DoGong, Kwon Yusul, Gwonbeop, Gyongdang, Haidong Gumdo, Han Mu Do, Hankido, Hapkido ,Hwa Rang Do, Kuk Sool Won, Kuk Sul Do, Kumdo, Kung Jung MuSul, Shippalgi, Ssireum, Subak , Taekkyeon,Taekwondo, Tang soo do and Yusul marital arts." Zeus explained.

"Wait, this means he is invincible! How can a merely human learned all this to go to war with us? We can turn that human into ash, am I correct?" Athena rashly said.

"No, you are wrong my dear. Mark Castellan learned how to do magic also and please don't interrupt me again." Zeus sternly said to her. Hah I thought. That's what she gets for being miss - know - it - all.

Zeus continue "I don't know what magic he'd learned or how he learned it, but he was strong enough to defeat us all. After he left Korea, he returned to the United States and see it was 8 years since he left when he returned back home with May and her son, Luke, he was too late. Luke Castellan ran away. His plan had failed. His plan was to teach Luke to become strong and to hate us, but he had no clue where he had gone. He left and went to New York City. That was when the incident happened. He was known to the cops for being the 31 gangster in the U.S. He was so strong that not even the human navy could track him down and kill him because every night he will beat up gangsters and make them his servants and warriors. He had made his "warriors" strong enough to defeat our children like it's nothing.

Then, he met Perceus Jackson, Poseidon's son, the first demigod he had ever found. Mark took him as his 2nd in command and teach him how to fight martial arts every night, but I never had the chance to see how he teach Perceus Jackson because he blocks me and Poseidon to connect him. There was no possible way to stop Mark or to stop this from happening."

Perceus met this interesting man. I don't know who he was, but somehow he made Perceus Jackson go against Mark and the group. By then Percy Jackson had enough supporters to fight them. That was the incident of New York City. The Percy Jackson group wasn't enough too defeat all the warriors, but manage to kill 75% of the group, but the man who had helped and convince Percy Jackson died in the battle. Then, there was Mark and about 25 warriors left. Percy and his group only had 4 gangsters left. There was no hope for them to win .

Percy jackson ran to the great bridge in New York City with the last warriors, catching up to him. He was half dead, desperately trying to finish off the warriors, but the only thing he can do was to die. After that, I didn't see anything else because Mark blocked me, but I manage to see that the warriors and Mark realize he committed a suicide by jumping down from the great bridge in New York City.

But, they were mistaken Percy Jackson pretended to commit a suicide by jumping down to a boat. He layed there half dead until the human found him and he was sent to the hospital. That boy was in a coma for 5 months because he used up all his strength trying to destroy Mark's group. Ever since that day, we never heard of Mark and the warriors, but until now."

After Zeus finished the story I was dumbstruck with grief and shock. He never told me what happened to Percy after the battle and I still can't believe I was not able to stop Percy from going through that terrible burden and pain.

Athena was frowning to herself and said, "Until now? Then Mark is taking action again by going after that seaweed brat?"

Athena looked mad. I can see her point of view. My son was the cause of over 150 humans to die and made Mark come back, but she has no right to blame all this on my son.

Athena gave me a dirty look because she might have heard my thoughts. Well, good for her, now she knows the truth.

"But my lord, why you are telling us now and to to us only?" Athena carefully asked.

"It's because if the war against Mark Castellan has ever occurred and something has happened to me, I want you to tell the others the truth. Am I clear Athena?" Zeus casually said.

Zeus also said, "I am telling this now because I have a plan. This plan will be suicidal or not, but this will stop him destroying Camp half-blood and to us gods. We Gods will go to Camp Half-Blood and watch over the demigods, but be aware of Perceus Jackson. We can go to Camp Half-Blood to see our demigod children, but the real reason is to stop Percy Jackson from going to the enemy side and cause the world to be in chaos."

"So, you are saying we have to babysit that seaweed brat to prevent the world going into chaos? Why do we have to protect him out of all people, father?" Athena whine.

I finally said, "Don't blame this on my son, Athena. We have to protect him because he is the only person who can defeat and destroy Mark once for all."

Athena stared at me and frown to herself. I think she has finally understand about this situation as I do. Protecting my precious son including his family, he won't be able to go against us and go to the enemy side which we cannot afford to since we just finish the great war against the Titans. Once again my son will have to carry the burden to save the world again.

Great, what kind of father am I. He already suffered in the past. I cannot let him fall into depression and guilt again. I can still remember how he react when that mysterious man who helped Percy to end the war died right front of his eyes.

It was so terrible to see my son weep about him that I broke the ancient law and visit him to cool his broken heart, but I had to delete his memory. Back then, he didn't know about me and it's better like that. I cannot let him die in my watch. I already lost many of my children in the great war (World War 2) and I won't allow him to die for me. Since he was the prophecy child, I have no other way to protect him from my world.

Now, it will change since he knows who I am. I will use all my power to protect him from Mark Castellan.

Suddenly, Zeus announced, "Hermes, I know you are hearing our conversation. Go tell Chiron we will go to Camp Half-Blood to see our children, but don't let no one else know about our real reasons why we are doing this. Go tell the other Olympians we are going to Camp Half-Blood. Do you hear me?"

Hermes show himself behind the door, grinning and he said, "Yes, Zeus. I will do as you say. You have my word and see you later, uncle Poseidon!" He turned himself into his true form and vanished.

Ugh, how I hated that nickname and Hermes knows too well I don't like that name. That boy sure wants me to kill him alright, but I need to keep my emotions to myself and agree to this quest.

"Alright brother, we will do as you say and go to Camp Half-Blood." I said .

Athena looked at Zeus and nodded in agreement, but she still hates this idea. Well, she needs to know that not all of her smart plans will be planned by her.

Zeus grumbled, "Okay, get ready. We are leaving in 3 days. We will meet here at 6:30 and leave to 7:25 to Camp Half Blood. He got up from his throne . Thunder shook the palace and with a blinding flash of lightning, Zeus was gone.

Athena still sitting in the throne thinking over something and then she got up and walked away without even looking at me. Well, this sure does get me mad but, now how well i tell my immortal family in my palace about this? I think I should keep this as a secret also.

I got up and teleported myself to my palace.

**Unknown POV:**

Poseidon left the council which left me alone in Olympus. This is fantastic now. I can have my revenge on Perceus Jackson. I saw my son Micheal suffer after that sea brat left him to the gangsters in New York City. Seeing my son micheal getting tortured and beat up was so terrible that I had to make my vow. You will feel my wrath Perceus Jackson, you will not run away from me!

I will help my son to defeat Perceus Jackson, but first I have led Micheal to go to Camp Half-Blood. Thus will be very interesting indeed. I chuckled to myself and vanished from Olympus.

**Authors note:**

**hello guys.i am trying to do the best i can uploading be paitent with me!also pplease review!:D**


	8. The Reason Why i flee from The Reunion

**Percy Pov:**

After, I ran from the dining room, I immediately regretted even showing up at the reunion. I should have known this will happened. Man, I should have finished off Micheal the moment I saw when he started to laugh his ass off, but I don't want to look like a real fucking ass right in front of the Gods and everyone at camp. So, I just simply ran.

I didn't run because of the embarrassment. It was because of the frustration and anger. I really wanted to beat the crap out of Micheal and make him bow down to me, but I can't allow people to see my true self either. I really wanted to show Micheal that I have not gotten soft since that incident.

I did train myself in Tae kwon do and Tang Soo Doo. I even frickin' got a Cho Dan Bo, or Black belt candidate. I also won a title of the third Dan which is Bu Sabom nim (junior master or master candidate). I trained myself during my school years when I'd stayed with my mom just a few years ago .

Mom never knew i took these classes because she always in her night classes annd her college classes at mom always give me lunch money , but i always use it to pay my martial arts classes, but i stop going to those classes after Thalia came back. I knew she had sharp eyes so , I stopped going to those classes and i don't want her to realize i've became better in my speed or strenght

I never stop practicing martial arts. At night when everybody feel asleep, including Grover, I walked to my secret place under the cliff about 20 miles away from Camp Half-Blood. I never got caught by the Harpies, which I am glad about it. I never got caught because I use this special move to teleport myself there, but it cost me to lose 25% of my energy.

Then, i have walk half a mile to get to the sea. The sea looks so errie and calm, which i always wonder if my dad knows what i am doing this or not. Oh well. The secret place is under the cliff and it have a cave , but you have to go under the sea to enter the cave because someone, I don't know when , but close up the cave. I had to swim in the ocean to go into the hole and swim up and i will be inside the cave.

It looks so beautiful that there's no words to describe it. There's crystal up on the celing which reflect the light under the water and shine mixture of many different colors all over the cave. This place looks so peaceful. That's why i train myself so i won't be distracted from the outside world, including the Gods. Somehow, this cave blocks out anybody trying to see what i am doing and this power close up the waterway if i wanted it to so , i have more room to train.

I train because I knew HE will come after me and try to kill me. I train, so I won't become defenseless and weak when (if) he, out of nowhere come and start to attack the Gods and people at Camp Half-Blood. As long as I train in martial arts, I will protect everyone I love and people from camp against HIM. While all this went through my mind, I passes by nymphs and saytrs. I don't even care that they gave me this amused or shock expression.

I ran until I stopped at the front door of my cabin. I huffed and puffed. My body shivered with despair and regret that I just kicked the door open. I looked around the room and see all my clothes scattered everywhere. I went straight to my closet and found a huge black trunk. My secret trunk, which I never ever let anybody know even Annabeth doesn't know. I opened the black trunk to see all of my martial art weapons, that i had received from...him, a long time ago.

I received these weapons as a gift from him because I was a good delinquent that I was trained by him. Ugh, I don't want to remember that terrifying year of my life. I had my delinquent clothes in there too. I grabbed my delinquent clothes and went straight to the bathroom and changed quickly. I am doing this because I want to release all my stress and anger that I had to carry all this time as a demigod. I can't handle all this pressure right now. The only way to take my mind of this situation is to turn back The Crazy Panther Of The Sea temporary.

I grabbed my 6 feet wooden sword, put my black leather boots and teleported myself to downtown at New York City. I will return The Crazy Panther Of The Sea and make all the delinquents and former delinquents become a part of my army, which I will use to defeat HIM and his damn army.

This is a really great idea, but first I just need to beat up a few pieces of crap humans. This way the delinquents will aim toward me and after I defeat them, they will become my soldiers and become the #1 gangster in America! This will let the former gangsters go searching for me and become a part of my army! I will put mist toward everyone in Camp Half-Blood, including the Gods so they won't even try to stop me and won't be a part of my war against HIM.

I will take his threat personally and make him pay for killing my brother Kaien Shiba! Now, let this plan begin!

**Poseidon Pov:**

When everybody and I laughed at my son's appearance, I regretted it after he ran back to his cabin. Everybody continued to laugh. The demigods were laughing so hard that they had to hold their stomach. I can't believe they still continue to laugh at my son! I saw Nemesis chuckling to herself and I looked at her and gave her a dirty glare.

She immediately stop laughing. Good. I cannot take this anymore! We weren't suppose to make Percy leave camp! WE have to protect him, not the other way around! All the Gods except Athena and Zeus were chuckling to themselves.

I shouted, "ENOUGH! This has gone on too long! Why must you laugh my son, Percy Jackson so cruelly? Did he not save us from the great war with the Titans? He deserve much more than you had just now! I, as the lord of the sea, I ordered you to go and search for my son and apologize right now!"

All of the demigods stared at me with fear and guilt.

Good, they should have known their place and respected my son. The gods did looked guilty, but had put their expressionless faces to their children. The demigods slowly got up and left the dinning room to search for my missing son.

The gods stared me for awhile before I said, "Why are you looking like this? Is it not wrong to defend my child? I am his father after all. I need to act like one as you all must act like a parent to your own children." All of the other gods nodded in agreement and I left the dinning room to talk to my son. I walked slowly outside and saw everybody running and shouting at each other. Demigods are going to the forest. I

looked at them confused. I didn't mean to search for him. I really meant just to find him and apologize. Demigods shouldn't take this too personally, but somehow this makes me feel good. Not in a evil way, but I like them to fear me. I can't let them see me as Percy's "father", but as Poseidon, lord of the sea.

Suddenly, Annabeth ran to me, she looks very frantic and scared. I wonder what happened.

She said, "My lord! Percy had disappeared from camp and Grover can't find him with their empathy link! What shall we do?"

Whaat? My son disappear? NO, I can't allow this to happened again! Where did he go?

I just cant believe I had just lost him again. I need to tell Zeus and Athena about this!

I told Annabeth, "Go and have a search party right now. Use all of your powers to find him right now girl." "Yes lord."

She quickly bow down and went to tell the other demigods.

Where have you went, Percy? Why must you act like this now, Percy? Did I went wrong with you? I thought to myself.

**Authors note:**

**i know i have alot of errors in this chapter.i have alot of mistakes because for some reason my editors are taking their time editing my story. if you see my story upload again that means i refix this chapter alright?and plz comment!**


	9. Authors note :

hey guys!

sorry for the long wait!i am very very busy with school work and this month is the busiet of all! all my exams is in the end of this month and i really really need to study! but i won't never going to abandon this story so please wait for few more days and the next chapter will come out and it will be very interesting! please be paitent for me and wait my lovely readers!

thanks for taking your time reading this story!always vote and comment please!and also can any body be my editori am very short on editors!please i am begging you all people in fanfiction!

:D


	10. The Oath

_Flashback :_

_Janurary 29, 2003_

_Once again I am fighting against a bunch of idiots. This time I am fighting against 15 people including their boss, or in my definition, a king of morons. I didn't start this fight for your information. They wanted to fight me since all over New York, I was known as the Crazy Panther of the Sea. I don't know why they call me by that name since I do not live nearby any ocean or river but, that name sounded perfect for me. _

_What I heard from gangsters when I start fighting is that my body starts to glow green and when I attack, my moves are so quick I looked like a real panther. My moves are so quick and fast I can't even run away from police officers. The police always look out for me, but never had the chance to catch me. Every time I finish beating up gangsters, they suddenly shows up. I like it though; in my opinion this looks like a cat and a scary mouse._

_It gets very boring at times after I beat up useless guys. All the guys I had beaten up are so weak. I want to get more stronger but, I only got a bit stronger every time there's a huge group of gangsters fighting me._

_Now I can defeat about 10 gangsters at ease and I made some enemies. I don't care about it; I like releasing all this negative feelings and just pretend to be the good son in front of my mother. I think she knows that I am not actually all smiles to her but, she doesn't mind. The very last time I had ever smile was when I went to the monark for the summer when I was 5 years old._

_Ever since that, I put on my poker face and just pretend to ignore everything in life. I hated my father for leaving me like this but, when my mother told stories about him and when I go swimming in water, my hate decreased somehow. It's like somebody tame my fragile little heart. OK, now lets go back to the story._

_I started picking fights with any person I see; since you know I wanted to release all this stress and try to forget anything that happened to me in my personal bitter life. My mother married this fuckin' piece of crap of a man who's name is Gabe Ugliano ._

_At first he seemed nice, but it only lasted the first time we met him. He smelled like shit that I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. He played poker every frickin' night after my mother leaves to work and I have to give him money to play! That really pisses me off but, I can't ignore him since he threaten me that he will rape my mother and throw me to the orphanage house. I should have beat the crap out of him for saying that but if I did then his "buddies" will beat the crap out of me._

_Anyways, I gotten my nickname '"The Crazy Panther of The Sea" after I defeated about 100 gangsters under 24 hours. I did that because Gabe had hit my mother right in front of me and I couldn't stop him from doing it. My mother warned me not to react by beating him up. This was the strongest and darkest hatred I had against Gabe so, I released it by beating up all the gangsters I saw in New York City. Yeah, I know, I looked like a serial killer, but I've never ever attempted to become a murderer so, I always leave those bastards alive somehow and just leave them behind._

_After I beat the crap out of ALL of the gangsters; this made me known across the nation since the police found me in the middle of beating up half dead people, which they were covered with bruises and blood. I was lucky enough to get away from 10 police cars when some stranger grabbed me by the arm and kidnapped me. That stranger dragged me into abandon alley. I wasn't through with releasing all my hatred. I tried to beat this stranger up but, he beat me up instead. He beat me up and tied me like I was nothing. This person was so frickin strong, his body looked like it made up of steel! _

_I tried to rip through from his grip, but it just made it worse. He punched me in the stomach and I passed out. I woke up in a abandon building, tied up with a thick steel around my body and including my mouth. This steel tasted like dried blood. Eck, I thought. That bastard covered my eyes with a cloth, which felt like he ripped it off from my shirt. I tried to focus on my hearing to sense where I am but, I can't hear anything except the breath of that bastard. I ignore his presense but, the only other thing I can hear is the wind and it sounded like there's a hurricane around here._

_A deep frightening voice said, "I know who you are, Percy Jackson. I've been watching you and looking for you for a while. I can see how strong you are boy but, I see that you are mentally weak." I shouted, " Who cares that I am weak or not! Who the heck are you to judge me? Let me go already!" "No you little brat! You will show respect to me and let me finish dammit!" He growled._

_Then, I suddenly felt my arm being burned alive. I screamed and said,"Alright, alright! I will listen to you so please stop it!" The burning feeling stopped. I exhaled quickly and was about to cry from the pain but, I didn't. I won't let him see my weak side even if he claims that he knows me._

_"I do know you boy, and yes, I can read minds, so I know all of your secrets and about your mother." He sneered. "What? Don't you ever dare bring my mother into my problems, you fuckin' bastard! I won't let you touch her even if you have to kill me!" I roared. I can't believe he had the nerve to threaten me by using my mother..Wait a minute, why would he threaten me since I never did any harm to him? I thought quietly._

_"I threaten you because I can give you something that will help you and your mother but, in return you have to become my lieutenant in my army." He coldly explained. I stared at him, trying to read his expression to see if he was lying or not. What is he talking about? I would never become his lieutenant even if he has to torture me but, on second thought how will this help my mother? I thought to myself._

_That bastard studied my expression while I try to decide on what I should say, so I finally said,"Why are you desperate to make me your lieutenant? For one, I do not know you. Two, you are a creepy psychopath person who threaten to use my mother and three, you claim that you know me for my entire life which sounded like you were a stalker so...?Why?" I simply said to him._

_"...You are a very special case boy...I know more than you think and I know about your weak little father; me and his family are enemies. I want you to lead my fight. With you, you can try to get the revenge you wanted" He said sarcastically. What? He knows about my real father? Wow. He is like a crazy stalker. The moment he finished saying that, winds howled outside; crashing and banging the windows and it shattered into little pieces, trying to blow that bastard away, but he flicked one finger to the wind and the wind automatically stopped. Okay...that was weird and unhuman of him and the wind._

_I replied, "Revenge? Why would I wanted revenge against a person that I never knew who had abandon me and my mother?" I spitefully said. Every word I said, more anger built inside and the more I had trying to bend the steel. I can't believe he had the nerve to say that right in front of my face when I hate my own damn father! I thought angerly. He chuckled to himself and said, "See? He had abandon you and your mother Percy. He left you to suffer while watching your mother getting abused by that worthless thing. Can you see? By helping me you can make him feel your pain! So do you agree with me or not?"_

_I stared at him and I frowned. What will I accomplish if I get my revenge? I know my mother "love" that scumbag of a father, but if I do kill him, my mother will not forgive me and she might break apart. I can't betray my mother like this; she sacrificed so much for me. I need to repay my debt to her by trying to be away from her so Gabe won't be trying to rape her or beat the crap out of her right in front of me. I looked back at that bastard and I said,"I want something in return and then, I will help you."_

_That bastard sighed and rubbed his forehead a bit then he said,"Alright boy, what about I give you $10,000 every month for your mother and yourself? Is that a good deal for you, little brat?" Wow. How the hell can he get all that money? I can't accept that, but if I think about it, my mother won't have to work her butt off to support me and that asshole Gabe and then she would be able to get her GED degree so she can get started on her book she's writing too. If that happens, then my mother won't suffer to pay the bills for my school. I should accept this offer, but if I back out, I know he will kill my mother, so the only thing I have to do is accept it._

_I nodded in agreement and he said coolly,"Alright give me your word and I will give you my word. Repeat after I say mine. I, Mark Castellen, will give Perceus Jackson money to support him and his family while I will not harm him or his family." After he said it, I said expressionlessly, "I, Perceus Jackson, will become Mark Castellen's support as being his lieutenant and I won't ever go back on my word." Suddenly, a great menace gust of wind blew between me and Mark Castellen and then it vanished instantly. Wow, that was freaky. I thought to myself in horror. _

_I looked to Mark Castellen and he was smirking really weird like he knew that I will accept this offer. Well, I guess he was right, but now this oath will not be forgotten. I am only doing this to protect my mother from any harm whatsoever_

_Mark started walking toward me with a dagger which I started seeing his eyes turing colder and colder by the minute. He came closer and I saw his features; his long dirty blond looks like it hasn't been washed for days, his body is muscular like a wrestler, he has dark blue eyes, he looks like he's about 6'1 ft tall, he has a white shirt covered with dirt and stained blood, and his pants looks torn and worn out._

_Before he was about to kill me I shouted,"You bastard don't forget your oath that you won't harm me in any types of way!" _

_"You idiot boy, I am not going to kill you, I am just going to break that steel off of you." He said in a annoyed tone. He grabbed my shoulder and then yank the steel out of my body. I cursed him out and he just smiled for a moment. Then, he squeezed my wrist and then slowly tore off the steel off of my wrist. I looked at my wrist and it showed blood and it stinged badly and I bit my lip. Damn, I shouldn't try to break free if I had known this will happened to me. _

_Mark said to me, "From now on you will addressed me as Commander Castellen and whenever I summon you, you will come striaght to the top of the Empire State Building and will train with me to become my lieutenant. Also you will not ask questions unless I let you. Do you understand me boy?" _

_I replied, " Yes Sir. "_

_"Don't ever try to attempt to try to gain freedom or go rebellious against me, do you understand boy?" He barked. "Yes sir." I replied in a emotionless tone._

Now that I think about it, in my past I should had let Mark kill me instead of making that oath that I had regret. That's the oath that had caused me to lose my precious brother, Kaien Shiba's life and many of my best friends who had helped me to end that incident . I will go to town and hunt down my recruiting warriors and beaten up gangsters. I walked silently in edge and deadliest part of New York to find people or gangsters to beat up .

Suddenly, a voice said, "Look at this boys!What do we have hear? A weak little brat? Lets beat up this shrimp, should we boys?" I turned around and see a group of mean looking boys following a taller and stronger guy about 6'3 ft tall. I guess the person was the one who said that.

His followers laughed and snickered and all of them said, "Of course, bring it on shrimp!" I stared at them trying to analyze on who should I attack first and it clicked to me, I should attack the leader then those bastards. I sneered and laugh out aloud. The leader said, "What the fuck are you laughing about?"

I stared at them and a huge freakish smile grew on my face and I quickly charged at them.

**Authors note; **

**please forgive me for the lack of grammer, proofreading, all my editors abandon me so i had to ask my friend to edit for me! i am out for school for a whole week so i have enough time tomake 2 more chapters this week will that be awesome?:D**


	11. Author's Note 2 :

**Hey guys i will not be able to make any new chapters for this week because i am very sick as a dog. **

**My head hurts, my throat hurts really bad , muscles feels stiff even if i try to move it slowly. My body aches really bad. I know you must feel very impaitent to try to wait for any new chapters. **

**I am sorry for that so i will try my best to regain my health so i can have enough strenght to make new chapters but, i won't try to force myself like that so please be paitent . By in 2 weeks or less, i will make a new chapter and i am very sdorry for not keeping promise for making a new chapter!**

**Stay with me my faithful readers! I will come back and give you a really really awesome chapter, Alright? If you have any questions what so ever please IM me.**

**Good bye, and see you much later!**

**-from Author**


	12. Return Of The Crazy Panther Of The Sea

**Replay**:

Suddenly, a voice said, "Look at this boys!What do we have hear? A weak little brat? Lets beat up this shrimp, should we boys?" I turned around and see a group of mean looking boys following a taller and stronger guy about 6'3 ft tall. I guess the person was the one who said that.

His followers laughed and snickered and all of them said, "Of course, bring it on shrimp!" I stared at them trying to analyze on who should I attack first and it clicked to me, I should attack the leader then those bastards. I sneered and laugh out aloud. The leader said, "What the fuck are you laughing about?"

I stared at them and a huge freakish smile grew on my face and I quickly charged at them.

The moment I charged at those low-life gangsters, I could hear Micheal's voice telling me never to hesitate when it comes to battle. No matter how much I hated his guts, his fighting skills are very skillful and I must use them to defeat anybody.

_Me and Micheal once again fighting each other to the death. I asked Micheal,"There is no reason to fight when we settled this a long time ago, sir! Why do you insist to defeat your enemies when you've already defeated them a long time ago?" "A fight never ends, boy! A battle with swords isn't a fist fight. It isn't over until somebody is dead! You don't need a reason to battle. Accept it boy! You seek battle as much I seek battles. All who seek power must also seek battle! Or is it the other way around? Who knows? But...ONE THING I DO KNOW..WE WERE BORN WITH THE DESIRE TO FIGHT!" He roared. _

_"Born to seek battle forever, Perceus!" Micheal answered simply. He continued saying, " You instinctively seek battle because it's the only way to gain power! Fight, boy! If you want to conquer, take your sword and slay your enemy! There's no other path to choose from, but to slay me!" Then, I dodged his attack from the left. I used Teleportation (A skill to run quickly enough that your enemy won't be able to detect where you went) to get away from Micheal. I turned around and Micheal was about to slash my chest but, I deflect his blade by pushing it away using my arm. _

I charged into the group of punks; immediately I was surrounded by 5 guys. I could see that they were all smirking since I was surrounded and they think I wouldn't be able to fight back. Now, the leader said, "Take him down boys and ripped those clothes and give it to me instead!"

Suddenly, fists past through my face. I aim my elbow toward the first guy's neck . He kneel down holding his neck in pain. Tears came out of his eyes and he made a wheezy noise out of mouth which means he can't catch his breath since he is in so much pain. But this gave me a great opportunity, so I kicked him in his stomach then punched him in the face and he laid half-dead.

Another fist aim from guy #2 behind my back to my Achilles spot, but I twirl around and slammed my arm to his chest with a big "oomph". I used my legs to tripped him over forward and this also gave me the opportunity to punched him hard in the stomach then the face.

Well, this dude has a lower stamina than the guy #1 and there's no way I am using this guy to be a part of my army, I thought to myself. I grabbed guy #2 by the neck and when I saw his face, it was complete with fear, so I smirked and used my dagger that I had in my waist to scratch him in the face then pushed him backward. He passed out and lay half-dead on the bare ground. I looked around and heard a huge roar out of two other guys running toward me, but I saw the leader behind them looked uneasy.

Anyways, the guys were holding medium sized iron pipes, so I grabbed my large used iron pipe to use it as my defense. I position myself where I can easily jump and defend myself at the same time and now they are getting it. Guy #3 swung his pipe, trying to aim at my right arm while Guy #4 swung his pipe to aim at my left waist. The moment they swung their pipes, I jumped up letting the idiots hit each other with their iron pipe. When I jumped up I let myself fall on top of the idiots and that had caused them to hit their head on the ground.

I looked down at my clothes and It seemed that I taken down these idiots without getting injured. My clothes are still in good shape even after all these long years. It still fits me right. I got up and looked around to see if the leader is still around and there he was. He was right there staring at me with great fear and admiring feeling. Heh, this is great; I could use this guy, I thought to myself. The leader was an average person, probably around my age and height. I smirked and I walked toward him and he just flinched when I lifted my hand up to hit him, but I just grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the wall; with a great crash of trash cans and boxes heard loudly in the alley. I stared at him for awhile until he got up and was about to punch me in the stomach. I was about to deflect it by using my iron pipe I was holding, but it was a mistake. Instead of punching me, he used a dagger to stab me in the stomach, but I was faster enough to grabbed his wrist and kicked him in his balls. Well, I guess that was a close call. I shouldn't left my guard down at any cost even if my enemy is weaker than me. I looked down at the leader and he finally said, "Alright, alright! Please don't hurt me anymore. I will do as you told and I will become your servant. Please don't hurt me. Have mercy on me!"

"Mercy?" I sneered. "I gave up giving mercy from a long time ago. I regretted giving up mercy toward my enemies and I won't let that happen again. Instead of me giving you mercy, go and spread this message to all gangsters across New York City, "I have return from sleep my fellow gangsters, I, the Crazy Panther of the Sea had return to give you a challenge and it's to defeat me! Anybody who can live more than 30 minutes will be my warriors. Come and fight at the New York Park in 30 minutes!' I shouted.

The leader looked at me with shock and awe and said, "You are...him? I cannot believe I just fought with the legendary gangster of all time...I will..I will do as you've command my lord. I will spread this across New York City." He slowly got up and started to run away without looking back. I sighed pitifully and asked myself, "Will people at Camp Half Blood care enough about me to come after me and stop me for doing something reckless?"

I looked down at the half-dead bodies and I looked around and saw people who were passing by were running away from me. I sadly looked away and walked away from the alley, so I wont' be caught by the human police. Now, I have done this I will again go against Micheal for killing my dear brother, Kaien Shiba, and also to stop him from conquering the world!

**Poseidon's Pov: **

I turned very anxious when I saw Percy's trunk was open and had disappear. All of his friends, including that Athena's Spawn Annabeth looked every possible area that Percy could have went. Grover, the satyr, even checked Percy by mind link, but he was blocked by this force field that Percy'd put in his mind. I had no idea I could have learned that technique, but wait, he could have learn that if he asked the Hecate cabin for help.

It has been an hour since Percy had suddenly disappear and all the campers told me he had probably left Camp and moved back with his mother. I already talked to his mother, but she has no possible idea that he had left camp without telling her so Sally and Paul (Sally's husband and Percy Step-father) will go search for him in the city. I told Iris to let Sally IM me about anything that happened to Percy. For some reason I can't find Percy by any method whatsoever! It's like he or some person who knows ancient magic blocked me completely! All of the other gods are also concern about this incident and wanted to help by trying to track down Percy across the United States.

I sat down at Dionysus chair at the White House and thought over what I am going to do next. I sighed. I got the remote from Dionysus' secret place from the shelf and turn on the t.v. I wanted to see if the human reporters found anything that will lead to Percy's disapperance.

_"Hello, my name is Mark Salvatore and we are here to report on this remarkable incident down in the alley. (In the background teenagers were going inside the ambulance). Now, tell me sir, what had happened today?" _

_"I saw this guy who looked like a creepy person, so I tried to talk to him, but he attacked me and my friends! We tried to defend ourselves ya know? And uh he beat us up so bad that my best friend ran away!" A guy said. "Tell me how this "creepy guy " looks". Said Mark. " He looks like he's around 18 and he has jet black hair with this sea green eyes and he wore really dark clothes. That's all I can tell you, I really don't-" _

I turned off the t.v and was in complete shock and joy. I thought to myself I finally found Percy, but what I want to know is why is he doing it now? I need to stop him before he will be hunted down by that bastard human Micheal! I dashed out of the White House and blew the horn to gather everyone, including the Gods. The campers and the gods heard the horn and quickly gathered outside of the White House. I said, "I finally found out where Percy went. He is in New York City, but be warned, he has been brain washed by an unknown person, so please don't take this personal if he is trying to kill you all." The last part was a huge lie, but I covered it up with my commanding voice. All the campers faced turn into glad then into great despair. The gods stared at me and they all gave me this look that said, "Tell me the real truth later after we finish this."

Especially Zeus and Athena. Both of them walked side by side toward me and stayed by my side before we had the chance to go to New York City. Annabeth and Grover ran toward me and had asked me if what I had said was true and I told them yes. Annabeth's eyes immediately turned watery and she cried on Grover's shoulder. This girl really does love my son and this sadden me to see this girl devastated to see Percy being "brainwashed". Grover tried to persuade her that everything will be alright and this won't be the same as what had happened to Luke.

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me that said, "You won't be able to convince or stop Percy to stop fighting and to come back to Camp Half-Blood peacefully because I know how he is and he can't be stop after he becomes the "Crazy Panther Of The Sea. The only person who can stop him is already dead, so I have no idea how you can stop him." I looked back to see who this was and it was the New demigod, Micheal, Son of Nemesis. I glared at that boy and thought to myself, does he know Percy in the past? I never seen him before. Probably he can feed me some facts about him that I don't even know.

I said to him, "If you know how my son is then come with me to find Percy, do you understand me?" He looked at me and said, "Yes my lord." I turned around and see the other campers waiting for my command, but I just simply said, "Alright demigods, return back to your cabin! Me, Zeus, Athena, Annabeth, Micheal and Grover will go to New York City and bring back Percy Jackson! The crowd roared with happiness that it made me wanted to bring Percy back quickly and safely

.

I looked toward the others and said, "Alright, we all are going to teleport ourselves to New York City and start finding Percy and that's final!" Everyone nodded their heads with great determination in their eyes, including Zeus and Athena. Me and Zeus teleported the others to New York City and landed at the top of the Empire State Building. Now lets this search begin! Wait for me my son; your father is coming, I said to myself.

**Author's notw : i am soooooooo sorry for the reallly long wait. For the whole week i was sick as a dog that i couldn't even walk around the house without feeling sick or tired!also i was so busy of studing for my exams so please be paitent with me guys and i hope you like this chapter!**


	13. The Legend Of Kage Neptune No Seishi

**Micheal ( Son Of Nemesis) POV:**

After that bastard father and the other gods teleported us to the Empire State Building-the entrance to Olympus-that chick, Annabeth ran up to the edge of the building and looked around frantic to find that bastard. I didn't want to come to help save that bastard, but what i'm more interested in is what if the legend was true? What if that bastard is the "2nd Kage Neptune no Seishi"?

I heard many stories about the legend from my master. I'd always wanted to see that bastard in action, but I had always been left behind to see it, so probably today is the day I could actually see the awakening of the "2nd Hogku Neptune no Seishi". Anyway, Poseidon told everyone, "Alright, we will not let any distraction prevent us from saving my son Percy."

Annabeth looked back to Poseidon and gave a swift nod, so did Grover, Zeus and Athena. Zeus looked somewhat amused and frustrated for some reason. Athena looked very annoyed and pissed, but it looks like she is mad at herself to come with us to "find" that BASTARD.

"Now, we will go and stop Percy from doing anything that will harm the humans or make him regret and suffered for what he had done," Poseidon shouted. Psh, yeah right. There's no way in hell he could save Percy. The moment Percy starts fighting against gangsters more than five, he will automatically become the Crazy Panther Of The Sea and The 2nd kage Neptune No Seishi which makes him impossible to be defeated, well only in my opinion. Percy will also become so consumed by hatred and anger that he might kill somebody .

Poseidon looked at me then he glared. Everyone also looked at me. Damn he heard me saying that in my head. Poseidon said, "What do you mean we cannot save him? What is the legend of the 2nd Kage No Seishi and how he is called the Crazy Panther Of the Sea?"

Annabeth ran toward me, grabbed my shoulder tightly and said desperately, "Please, Micheal, tell us what you do you mean we can't save Percy? How do you know this?Please tell us!" I looked at her, then to Poseidon and I said to everyone else, "Ii know Percy long before you met him and he was a very dangerous person. When he starts fighting, his moves are so fast that people called him a panther and when he fights he also starts glowing green which people relate that to the sea.

He used to be the most dangerous delinquent alive. No one could have defeated him well except 2 people. Anyways, I know him for a long time and when he starts fighting against other gangsters he can't stop himself. He is a very very dangerous person and you will not be able to defeat him; that's how he was name as The Crazy panther of the Sea."

Annabeth slapped me and I looked back at her and I could tell she had tears in her eyes and she looked hurt. Well, that's good for her now she will start having doubts against that bastard Percy. Poseidon glared at me and said, "You haven't answered my question boy. Why is he called the 2nd Kage no Seishi? Answer me right now or you will pay the price even if your mother is the Goddess of Revenge."

I sigh in frustration and said, "Well, it's just a legend that was passed down from generation to generation in the world of gangsters. I don't know much, but this is what I know from this gangster. Well, technically it was from my master. I remembered what he had said:

_'He is a miracle, one of a gods. The eyes that reflects the image of the enemy glitters like the heart of the dangerous warrior - That is the beautiful warrior who had given up his life up only for a fight. Ever since those who seen that warrior all say the same...How stunning against an army of men he had defeated them in a blink of a eye. Though you think it's extremely violent, it's actually elegant._

_That is the art of "fighting"._

_It is a "miracle"._

_over time the legend repeated it self over and over._

_The man stood up, holding the sword, stained, flaming red, roaring like a lion, he turned and at that moment we became witness to the new legend of the Kage no Seishi. _

_This is why he is acknowledge by us gangsters because we seen him as our 2nd god in the mythology._

_Do you know why he is called Kage Neptune no seishi? He is called that because he is the shadow hidden mister behind the great lord Poseidon/Neptune, but he is the sea god. So at times during battles he will show his other side of himself which he is known as durga meaning the god of fighting and the lower meaning of durga is seishi. He also have another self called the " fatherly" portion the seishi, is to take care of his world like a father will do; you know provide food, peace etc._

_Anyways, When Neptune/Poseidon is lacking power, the Kage no Seishi will support from the shadow like a double. So down by each generations a man will rise and take its place as the new legend of the Kage Neptune no Seishi.'"_

After I finished saying all that, Athena was grabbing Annabeth's hand firmly which means she is surprised of what I said. Annabeth looked at me with pure shock and confusion. Zeus looked like this is nothing and I already knew this a long time ago. Grover looked exactly the same as Annabeth, but instead he is just eating his tin cans quickly. Poseidon glared at me with pure hatred and I was right. So the legend was true and he just showed me his glare that regular people should be terrified of.

Everyone looked back at Poseidon to see if this is true or not. Poseidon looked carefully at everyone else then looked back at Zeus to give permission to answer. Zeus solemnly nodded and Poseidon looked back at us and said, "Yes that is quite true, but I stop myself of showing others my...other self so its been a very long time that I heard my name like this, but what I never knew that my son Percy had given the name Seishi before I realized it," Annabeth grabbed her head and started shaking back and forth.

Athena suddenly start shouting at her, "YOU MUST REGAIN CONTROL OF YOURSELF MY DAUGHTER! YOU CANNOT BREAK DOWN NOW THAT, THAT SEA BRAT NEEDS YOU SO PLEASE PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER!"

I guess the truth hit her too much and she couldn't believe it all, I causally thought to myself, but the thing is she didn't heard the whole facts about the legend so she is mentally weak. Pitiful, I thought to myself.

Annabeth slowly regain control of herself and then starts sobbing uncontrollably and Athena surprisingly hugged her like she's saying it's alright. Athena looked back at Zeus and Poseidon and said, "Go find Perseus Jackson! I will stay here at the Empire State Building to see if that brat is going to show up or not. You must go now; we cannot waste anymore time!"

Zeus and Poseidon looked firm and nodded then walked away from Athena and Annabeth while me and Grover tagged along. We all got ourselves inside the elevator then left the Empire State Building to search for Percy. We looked around in the neighborhood to see if some blasted human could know something is going on. We saw police cruiser racing down the block turning left heading to...the park.

I looked at Poseidon and he must have realized if we followed the human police we would've found Percy so everyone jogged left and start chasing after the police.

**Percy Pov :**

I finally arrived at the park and it was filled with so much happiness that made me realized that I will destroy all this great atmosphere with violence and bloodshed (well not exactly I am so not committing a murder or something). I walked down the aisle in the park looking around the forest. I looked left and right ...Wait a minute is that what i think it is? That's the forest where I first train Kaien Shiba for the very first time, but I never realized that he trained me here inside the park..

.Anyways, joy consumed me and it brought me to smile which it was rarely for me to smile so, I just turned toward the forest to find the meadow where I actually trained with Kaien Shiba. I remeber the first time me and Kaien Shiba had first came to the park's forest.

_Percy...a voice said. Percy... PERCY! Slowly the voice shouted strongly against my face. I felt a strong punch at the back of my neck which caused me to fall down on the grass faced front. The grass tasted filthy, but it woke me up from my sleep walking. _

_Wait..what? What's going on? Why are you slapping me around you bastard?" I whined. As I tried to get up from the grass, I looked up and see that Kaien had an annoyed face and he just turned away from me._

_He replied,"Because you wouldn't respond; the yelling and the shaking wasn't working." "Are you crazy? I could have broken my neck!" I yelled behind him while I was trying to shake off the dirt that I had in my clothes. _

_"What do you mean broke a neck? I didn't hit you that hard idiot! Get a grip will yuh? We are almost there," he angrly replied._

_"Huh?" I replied back. Where are we? I thought to myself. "Hurry it up or I will leave you behind," Kaien said. I looked around and saw that he was like 30 meters away from me. The sun shone so proudly against the sky and it made me loose focus for a moment._

_I yelled in response, "Sorry, coming!" I ran after him. The wind whispered against my face, the forest path opens up against me. Rustling of the leaves, smell of the grass, the warmth of the sun raise, chirping of the birds. Without knowing, I ran passed Kaien Shiba because I was so drunk of the nature that Kaien Shiba yelled behind me, "Where in the world are you going?"_

_I stopped and l turned around and saw Kaien Shiba looking very amused. Humph stupid idiot! I thought to myself. I ran back to Kaien Shiba's side and I was huffing and puffing like an idiot and also I had a huge grin across my face. I was like this because my feelings was contently shifted between the world with excitement and the warmth. This isn't New York; this feels like I am from another state._

_Suddenly, Kaien finger flicked right at my forehead and I grunted in reponse. Kaien laughed outloud which made me blushed a little. Kaien and I got ourselves ready to fight against each other. I was nervous because this was the first time I had fought one on one against Kaien Shiba. Kaien Shiba was the first to take action by running toward me with his katanna (a special sword only the Asia used) raised above his head to try to slash my left shoulder, but I didn't let him. I deflected his katanna by using the hilt of my sword only for the moment ._

_He looked suprised so, it made me smirked, but. then in the middle of my new attack, a bird flew by so he grabbed his katanna once again and he deflected my sword casually away from me. Man, I was huffing like crazy that it made Kaien Shiba sighed and looked at me with an incredulous look on his face._

_Kaien shouted, "We aren't finish here! Lets fight again shall we?" I was about to say yes, but then out of nowhere my stomach growled. Uh oh, I thought to myself. I heard Kaien smirking and it made me blush in embarrassment. I darkly looked at him and he just looked at me like he was saying what? Anyway, Kaien said hysterically, "Alright, we will have a short lunch break and that's it. We will return back to training, you hear me Perseus?"_

_"Yes sir," I snottily responded and I saw Kaien glared at me and I just stuck my tounge at him..._

Wait, I cant remember what else had happened after that. Thats odd..oh well, maybe later on I will remember, I said to myself. Out of nowhere I heard hundreds of crunching noise of branches behind me that I turned around and I saw about hundreds of gangsters glaring at me. Some of them looked happy, well I will go hard at them and when I see the last remaining I will analyze on who will become apart of my new army.

"Well, well, look who we have here? The Legendary Crazy Panther of the Sea has return back from the dead! What shall we do boys? Do you want everybody to beat him up for leaving his position as a the seishi? Or shall we just kill him?" A person said among the crowd. Everyone shouted lets kill him!

I looked among the crowd and I realized that almost all the gangsters are between 13 - 25 years old. Suddenly, something snap inside me and it made me dash toward to the gangsters in a instant. Everything I saw and hear blurred and I don't how, but I heard chorus of screams and battle cry that it made me darkly grin with pleasure and excitement...

Now, I had finally returned back as the Crazy Panther Of the Sea and The 2nd kage Neptune No Seishi!

**Authors note :**

**i am soo sorry for the long wait. Last week was the busiest week ever! I just had 2 state test to take so , i had to study like a manaic because this state test was new. I hope you all like this chapter1 please comment about my new chapter please! And also April 2nd was my birthday so yay! nbow i could consider my self as a teenage !**

**p.s im 14 yrs old :P**


	14. A Talk With Athena

**Annabeth Pov :**

After Micheal told everyone how dangerous Percy is and he could become evil. I immediately started shaking. Grief consumed me completely. Everything was going crazy in my mind, I thought to myself; well actually I was yelling inside my head. Why? Why? Percy! Were you trying to prevent me knowing the whole truth? I can't let this happened again. Not right after I lost Luke because of Kronos. No...I can't lose Percy, not again. Percy is the only person who can understand me. Luke was my first crush, but Percy was my first lover. I sacrifice so much for him and he did the same thing to me.

I heard my mother yelling at me. "YOU MUST REGAIN CONTROL OF YOURSELF, MY DAUGHTER! YOU CANNOT BREAK DOWN NOW THAT THAT SEA BRAT NEED YOU, SO PLEASE PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" I looked at my mother with tears flowing down my cheeks.

My mother eyes soften for a bit and she gave me a last look before she told the others, "Go find Perseus Jackson! I will stay here at the Empire State Building to see if that brat is going to show up or not. You must go now; we cannot waste anymore time!"

Zeus and Poseidon nodded firmly and walked away with Micheal and Grover tagging along. My mother sighed and said nothing for awhile. I felt embarrassed to break down like that even when the gods saw me like this. I wiped my tears using my arm. I rubbed my eyes and i just looked down at myself miserably. I shaked my head and saw my mother walking towards me, but his eyes told me it's something important.

I stared at my mother and she said to me, but it sounded like a strain. She said, "I don't know much about love, but...do you really love that seaweed brat that much, my child? Is he really that important to you? " I replied, "Yes mother. Percy is very dear to me that I will do anything to save him as he did for me in the past."

My mother responded, "Well, if you love him that much then how come you aren't trying to find him and try to save him form the dark side? You said you will save him, but what are you doing now to save him? You are just sitting here crying your eyes out because the truth had hurt you. You are scared to lose him like you've lost Luke. I flinched when she said that, but that won't make you break down like this because you are my daughter. You have the wisdom to find a way to save Percy. You are different from your other siblings. So, what will you do now?"

After she said that, it made me realize something. I shouldn't be here crying my eyes out for a situation. I should take my pride as the daughter of Athena and try to use my knowledge to save Percy. I will try to find the truth behind all this chaotic stuff. I straighten myself and gave another look at my mother. I said, "I will do my best as the daughter of Athena to save Percy and bring justice! I will not sit back and cry like the daughter of Aphrodite! I will take action and use my knowledge to stop this madness! That's what I will do!

Athena slowly smiled and nodded in response. She approved my answer and started to walk away. I thought to myself, where is she going? She looked back and said casually, "Well, are you coming? Or did you forget what you just said to me?"

"Oh," I said. Now, I feel like I'm becoming a seaweed brain. I jogged to my mother's side and walked our way out from the Empire State Building. I looked to my right and left and calculate my surroundings. I'm seeing people running away from my left and that direction leads to the park. I'm seeing human police cruisers driving fast toward that direction.

My mother frowned at that direction; she glanced at me like she was saying, are you thinking the same as I am? I nodded at her. Me and my mother jogged to the park. when we got there, police curisers surroundded the entire park, but what I had noticed that none of the police officers went inside to check it out. All of the police officers were moving so frightened.

I thought to myself, wow did Percy really caused all this and make even the human police get so frightened? My mother grabbed my arm and she teleported us inside the park, inside somewhere in the forest also. My mother glanced at me and she said in my mind, "Be silent and walk slowly to where Percy is at. What you are going to see will not be forgotten. Watch and see what Micheal is actually trying to explain about Percy's true identity." I carefully nodded in response, but I was worried about what she had said to me.

Athena walked right in front of me and used a signal as saying come on it's safe. I walked behind her, carefully not to cause any sound by breaking any branches, etc. We had been walking a while until I heard a huge commotion of people screaming in agony and fear. I am now getting a bit scared on what I would be seeing now, but I won't let my fears consume me. I shook off that emotion and kept moving forward. The commotion got louder and louder by the minute

.

My mother made me bend down and hide behind a huge log. I looked up and saw everything. Men were thrown into the ground causing injuries to the bodies. The men who were thrown into the ground fainted because of the pain. I saw guys on the ground covered in bruises and some trace of blood...moaning in pain. I also saw many old guys were thrown up in the air like a rag doll. This kinda remind me of how Grover tried to save Percy against Kronos.

Anyways, I forced my eyes to see who was actually throwing a lot of guys in an instant. I saw a guy, with a glare that was deadly as ice and the body was glowing bright green. His head snaps in directions of the enemy and just simply punched him in the stomach like he did to the others, but instead he punched him in the balls, jaw, neck and back. He also kicked at their backs. Wait a minute, is that who I actually think it is? Percy?

I felt my mother gripping my shoulder tightly. I didn't notice because I was so focused on Percy. The way he fights seem like a demon...like that legend Kage Neptune No Seishi... How frightening to see Percy fight like an demon also how the heck he could still fight like this when he just finished defeating 100 men already? Suddenly, I heard a big shout among 50 people that said, "Kage Neptune No Seishi! We're all here to become your soldiers! We all knew you will come back to us my lord! We came because we all wanted to join and defeat HIM. Let us become you soldiers!"

What an idiot I said softly. He must be an idiot to say that to Percy when he is unstoppable right now. I glanced at Percy. He was about to punch this guy. I saw a smirk formed on his lips and he glance back to the 50 idiot people of guys. He straighten his clothes which wasn't necessary since, well, his clothes looked all torn up. He walked toward the 50 people and said, "Alright you can, but for now. I can't explain the reason why I am doing this now. Meet me at the usual place and time alright boys? But keep this in mind, if one of you betray me, i will literally kill you without hesitation!"

I saw all those soldiers' expression and it show fear, admiration...and glad. All of those men kneel down and said, "Hail Perceus Jackson, the leader of all gangsters! The 2nd generation of Kage Neptune No seishi! The Leader of the Twisted Serpant Army! WE WILL DO AS YOU SAY. " We also will recruit more soldiers and trained them up!"

I looked back at Percy and saw his expression and it shows hardness, coldness and sadness. Sadness? I thought to myself. Why is he sad, I wondered. All of the men got up and ran as fast as they can. After they left, I saw Percy saying out loud to the sky, "I can't do this alone! What should i do now brother?"

"Brother. What brother?" I squealed in my mind. Suddenly, I heard branches snapped and bushes moved. I saw a person coming out of the open towards Percy and it was.. Poseidon and Micheal. Poseidon's face was stern and calm while Micheal's expression was calm and frightened.

I also walked toward, behind Percy too with my mother tagging along. We all surrounded Percy. Percy looked surprised, but he covered it up by anger. Now, I just waited for somebody to speak up and confront Percy before I could take action.

Shoot, what'll we all do now when we all finally found Percy?

**Author's note; i know this is very late because my editor edited my chapter later than usual because of exams and such. Next week , i will be busy of studing my exams for the state finials so, i wont be able to update a chapter so, i might update a new chapter next saturday.**

**Please , comment adn review people!**


	15. Percy's Distressed Confession

**Percy's Pov:**

I dash toward the hundreds of mens. All of them roar in response but it was a very stupid thing to do. 'Hehe,' I thought to myself. Guys tried to grab me from behind, but I just simply sent them flying with my elbow.

They landed with a big "Oomph." I ignored them and continued to fight.

I used all my guts to fight them, slashing, kicking, slamming. It was what I had been doing for a while now and it started to irritate me. None of the gangsters changed their way of attacks. Erg. Now I really felt like I was wasting my time. Oh well, at least I could actually release all my anger and frustration that was building up for the past years.

I saw one guy holding two daggers and I glanced at him, but another guy hit me in the back with a 3 foot iron pipe. I fell into the ground in pain, feeling my right rib crack, but I didn't care. I got up again, and punched the guy in the jaw and it made him fly straight into a tree. That guy passed out, and I looked around and saw men surrounding me. They drew all their iron pipes and started to run straight toward me.

'Well, this is a worthless idea,' I bitterly thought to myself. They came closer, and I crouched down and drew my small dagger. Everything got slower, like time itself slowed down. The first guy aimed the iron pipe straight into my stomach but i jumped on top of him, using my foot to step on him. Then, more swung their pipes up in the air.

I slammed the first one into the ground using my weight and I pushed all the others down. Then I hit them with their iron pipes in the middle of their stomach. They all crouched down, holding their legs in pain. Tears filled their eyes, but I also saw pure hatred. Now, this is what I want. The more hatred they have against me, the more interesting this fight is going to be. 'Pitiful,' I thought to myself. I am so not gonna use them.

Couple of mens jumped on top of me, sending me slamming into the ground. I struggled but they all had pinned me down.

"Haha," laughed one. "I knew it, dude. He isn't the way we used to know him from the past. He has grown much much weaker."

Now, that really had pissed me off, so I concentrated really hard to grasp any water from around here. There was a river 35 yards away from there, so I used my mind to grab enough water and start bringing it to me like a jet stream. "Hey, what the heck is that? Water?" a guy questioned. I opened my eyes and saw water coming from the forest. I concentrated the water enough to make it shaped like a dragon. Everybody froze.

The water dragon opened its mouth and roared with all its might. I made the water dragon go straight to the group of guys, tangling them up like snake and then throwing them at the side. Screams filled the area making me lose focus. The water dragon collapsed.

I ripped threw the thin rope and went forward and grabbed the neck of the guy who tied me up. His eyes were brown and showed complete fear and hesitation. I didn't care if i made him scared, so I punched him straight in the nose. He collapsed on the ground holding his bleeding nose in pain.

"Ahhhhh!" the gangsters shouted.

About 10 of them charged behind me and in front of me, lifting up all of their weapons up in the air. 'Now, this is getting very boring,' I thought. I opened my arms so they could grab me. The plan worked so I threw all the guys in a instant like rag dolls. All of them landed on the ground hard enough for almost all of them to pass out. I glared at them using my "Durga glare" and felt my whole body start glowing green. I felt my body move to slash all of the men in the arms, ribs, and chests. Also, I punched them all in the balls, jaws, neck and back.

This is normal for my body to respond to this fight without me using my brain. This is what I become when I use the Durga mode. The next thing I knew I was gripping another guy's shirt and he was shaking non-stop until I heard a shout.

"Kage Neptune No Seishi! We're all here to become your soldiers! We all knew you will come back to us my lord! We came because we all wanted to join and defeat HIM. Let us become your soldiers!"

I glanced slowly to whom it was who shouted at me and it was a group of 50 men. I smirked slowly. My plan had worked now I found my soldiers for the army to defeat Michael. I knew this wasn't a huge waste of time. I dropped the guy and straighten my clothes even though my clothes are all slashed and destroyed.

I walked toward the guys, leaving a huge distance between us. I stood there staring at the 50 men. I could tell their expression that they really meant what they said and their expression also showed admiration and fear, but there was something else there which I couldn't figure out.

Anyways, I said to all of them, "Alright you can, but only for now. I can't explain the reason why I am doing this now. Meet me at the usual place and time, alright boys? But keep this in mind, if one of you betrays me, I will literally kill you without hesitation!"

I hated traitors the most, so I don't care if they had a great explanation to me for betraying me. I already had people betraying me in the past and I didn't need this at all. Their face glowed and they all kneeled down right front of me.

They all chanted, "Hail Perseus Jackson, the leader of all gangsters! The 2nd generation of Kage Neptune No Seishi! The Leader of the Twisted Serpent Army! WE WILL DO AS YOU SAY. We also will recruit more soldiers and train them up!"

I didn't show any type of emotion to them, only hardness and coldness. I got a bit sad because they will only look up to me as the 2nd generation of Kage No Neptune No Seishi and they didn't even know what is the real truth out of that name except from all the stories.

I hated being the second Durga, but there isn't any choice because my father is Poseidon. It's a huge burden for me to carry that name for the rest of the life. In the past I always felt people pitying me because my father is Poseidon, so that means they knew the actual truth behind that name.

All of the men got up and ran as fast as they could without looking back at me. Now I have another responsibility to handle. I already have my responsibility to save the entire earth and the Olympians from Michael. I know I shouldn't break my promise to Kaien Shiba, but at times I wanted to give up even though I couldn't leave my friends to carry this burden themselves.

I cried out in despair, saying, "I can't do this alone! What should I do now brother?" I really can't do this all alone; I don't know how to stop Michael from destroying the Olympians and all my friends at Camp Half-blood. Kaien Shiba always had answers for me, but now he's gone and I have many unanswered questions built up in my heart.

I missed Kaien Shiba, but I have to face the truth. He was no longer here and he had left me behind to keep that very distant promise I had made before he had died. Suddenly, I heard branches snapping and bushes moving. I saw a person coming out into the open and walk toward me. It was... my father, Poseidon, and Michael. Poseidon's face was stern and calm while Michael's expression was calm yet frightened.

I was very confused now. Why would Michael come after me? Did he wanted to see me like this front of everybody else? What was his true intention of coming here to confront me? I thought deeply, but what I was also wondering was why was my father here?

I felt two more people coming behind me, but they had to stop walking to leave a distance behind me. I didn't look back because I knew it was Athena and Annabeth . I knew they came and hid behind some log and watched me fight. Everyone surrounded me. I was surprised they even had the nerve to do that when they actually saw me fight against about 250 men, but I covered it up with anger.

Silence filled the air until My father spoke. "Well son, what do you have to say now?'' 'What is he talking about?' i thought to myself. It's not like I committed a crime. Oh, wait. I did.

I respond sarcastically, "What do you mean father?" I told him like that so he wont be able to realize that my actual plan was to pretend I became all crazy and shit.

He stared at me with his intense sea green eyes, trying to find answers through my cold sea green eyes. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! You know what you have done! What in the world is this Perseus?" I flinched when he said my full name. "You fighting against 250 humans? Causing chaos everywhere? Do you know how much trouble you caused just because everyone laughed at you in the diner?" he said cruelly.

His words didn't hurt me, but they offended me a bit. "I didn't cause chaos because everyone laughed at me father. I wanted to see if you can actually help me! I hated you in the past because of what you made me become! So, the way to get attention from you is to do all this shit!" I shouted.

I huffed and puffed loudly because I always wanted to say that right in his face. It felt good, but I still regretted saying that in his face. Poseidon looked furious. He was about to saying something until I heard someone say, "Percy, you have me. Why didn't you tell me about all this? I could have understand if you had least told me! Even though I heard terrible things about you I still want to help you percy! Why you didn't tell me al this? Am I your girlfriend, or what?" Annabeth cried behind me.

I turned around and saw her furious, tears flowing down in her face. She looked desperate and exhausted. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, but I needed her to be angry at me so she can leave me alone. The more distance between me and everyone else the less Michael will hurt them. I will sacrifice myself for their sakes, so i just surpass all that feeling and just be cruel to them all, including the gods.

I turned around and saw Michael smirking. "What the fuck are you smirking about you bastard? I should've let the hellhound kill you!" I roared at him.

"Don't you even yell at him, Percy! You were the one who caused all of this, not him! Why are you blaming everybody else? Blame yourself for all you have done!" my father shouted angrily.

His words stung me in the heart. I felt betrayed and guilty. Somehow I felt water starting to develop in my eyes but angrily brushed it off and ran away, leaving a last desperate look at my father before teleporting myself away from everybody else.

I heard Michael yelling behind me, saying,"I knew you were a coward, Percy!"

While I was teleporting away, I felt somebody grab my arm. I turned around and I saw my father holding my arm. Seeing him like this surprised me so bad that I accidentally crashed landed in near the Hudson river.

I crashed atop my father chest, groaning in pain. Holding my head, I jolted upward and start running away, but I collapsed because my heard hurt really badly. I got up and saw Poseidon standing there staring at me. I saw sympathy in his face.

That got me mad so I shouted angrily, "Why you are showing me pity? I don't need your pity! I'm living like this because of you! I'm cursed as the 2nd Durga because of you! I can't live as a normal human because of you!" At that point I started to cry. "Do you know how many times I've wondered 'what would have happened if he didn't make that decision'? Everybody is scared of me and only think of me as your replacement!"

I huffed and puffed, tears flowing down my face. I put my head down so he wouldn't be able to see me cry. I felt him grab my the shoulder and hug me tightly. I shouted, "What are you doing? Get off of me!"

He forced me to put my head in his shoulder and I heard him saying, "I'm sorry Percy. I'm sorry for not being there for you at that time. I'm sorry for leaving you to hold this burden. I'm sorry for letting you to experience this while you were suffering. I'm sorry for not being the fatherly figure that you always wanted. I'm so sorry"

After I heard him saying that, grief, sadness, and fear consumed me. I started to sob uncontrollably. I felt him hugging me more tightly and softly rubbing my head. I hadn't cried like this after Kaien Shiba died right front of me. I sobbed and sobbed for a long time. It felt like time itself stopped . I don't know how long I cried but I finally stopped. My father pulled me away and made me look at him.

His sea green eyes were filled with fatherly love and it made me feel sad and very guilty. I sighed and felt embarrassed, but I gave him a small smile. "Well, now everything is solved... for now. Do you want to go back to camp now and get all cleaned up, son?" my father asked. I realized that now I had to go back to camp, but how should I confront everybody else? I was worried. What would everybody say? Poseidon said, "Don't worry, I'll back you up. Only for this time, alright?"

I stared at him and said softly, "Kay."

"But, if you ever do this again, I will seriously give you a huge consequence . I won't tolerate all of this again, alright?" My father sternly said. I hesitantly nodded because I didn't know if I could avoid do something like this again, so I had no idea how I was going to keep the promise.

Poseidon smile showing his wrinkles around his face. I smiled also. He grabbed me by the shoulder and escorted me to Camp Half-Blood until I heard a huge "BAM." Suddenly, I felt my back spilling blood, and my knees wobbled and collapsed. I felt my father hold me. Before I passed out, I saw Poseidon glaring murderously toward someone.

Michael Castellan. The one that shot me in the back.

**Author's note : i know i know. I did promised to give you another chapter on saturday but, my editors abandon me! so, i have to search and search for a editor until i finally found one! I am going to be super bust today because i have to take another 2 state tests for history and science. :/ . so, be paitent and i will come back with another juicy chapter!**

**also, my parents think that i am just wasting my time making chapters for everyone so, i need to 2 comments before i give you another chapter!**


	16. Author's Note : EMERGENCY

**My lovely readers , i can't right another story right now brcause i have so much work and projects i have to do!**

**I don't know when i will be able to right a story so, please be paitent with me and stay with me, my lovely readers! i have soo much to do that i had to stay up really late at night like about 3 am !**

**i am very exhausted with all this work that is building up so, i hope you can understand what i am going through right now!**

**i will not abandon this story people~!**

**i will try my best to finish all this work so, i could at least right another story!**

**From author. :(((((((**


	17. 2nd Author's Note : SORRY!

**Okay , i know i hadn't upload a story for a whole month. It's because alot of things happened.**

**1. I had state and School's finals, so i had to study like a maniac and my step-father won't let me go on the computer !**

**2. My computer went all pyscho, so i had to restart EVERYTHING.**

**3. I had alot of family problems, so i had to take care childrens from my realtives.**

**4. Man, i had over 10 major as in 50% grade for the semster projects to do, so i didn't had 1 chance to relax!**

**5. I made a regretful promise to my step-father that i will get alll straight A's by the end of the semster if he will let me go out with my friends without PARENTAL SUPERVISION! Yes, i am still protected by my parents which i am way to old for. So, i was really desperate to go out with my friends without any interuptions.**

**I could finally got in the coputer because i had to beg and lie to my step-father that i just to go online to check my mails can see now why i hadn't make a story over a whole fricken month. Now, i am just waiting for my d*** report card to come ( which it will be coming around 2 weeks) so, please be paitent with me!**

**I will surely come back to give you a new and the awesum chapter ever!**


	18. Micheal Castallen Threat To Poesidon

**Percy's Flashback: **

_Februray 13, 2003. Micheal and I were at the New York City park around 12 A.M. doing nothing but walking. It seems like he wanted to tell me something very important. Usually we don't take a break from training with the soldiers that I had recruited from my neighborhood. Micheal was walking very impatiently, but I didn't cared. I just want to go back home with my lovely mother._

_Ever since I made that oath to him, my mother's life became more calm. It's been a while that I saw that fucking bastard Gabe in my house. He left saying he needed to go on a business trip since he was suddenly earning $50.00 and hour which made my mother stop working at the candy store and start writing again in her novel._

_The abuse of Gabe had stop and it made my life more happier. Mom became less scared toward the future and become more happier in the present. It made me real sad that mother is becoming more sad, but she will be distraught if she finds out what I am actually doing during the night time. At night I go out and beat up all my soldiers and then start training with "Lord" Micheal._

_The only companion I really have in this awful army is a guy name Micheal. It was kind of weird to find a soldier who has the same name as that bastard "leader". He isn't a ordinary person, he has this aura around him that says, mess with me and I'll hunt you down. I like this guy, but I just hate his damn cocky attitude, but in some ways it made me smile time after time._

_The soldiers in the army knows my background and my relationship with our leader. Everybody else knows how much pain I went through during our extensive training. Micheal always push me to the limit and he still doesn't show any mercy, but the worse thing is sometimes he's doing this to hurt me. Micheal never leave me in this state so he use some type of power which he calls "Super fast regeneration" to get me healthy once again._

_I don't know how Micheal got these powers, but I never questioned it because I feared that he's just gonna make me fall on the ground covered with blood and bruises. Anyway, Micheal told that other guy Micheal to tell me to come to the park at 11:35 A.M. It's been about 30 minutes since we been here and all Micheal did was stare off at the forest with a far away expression. I just went by his side and waited._

_"Do you know the real reason why you are named as the 2nd Neptune No Seishi?" Micheal Castellen finally said. For a moment I was shocked, but anger built up inside of me, but I didn't let it show on my face. I just gave him no expression on my face. I was interested, but not so much because the more I learn, the more I start to resent my heritage. Micheal already told me me everything, but I guess he didn't._

_Heh, I guess I shouldn't be so sure about Micheal after all. Micheal smirked then he said, "It's because of your father." Now that got me madder, yet I was shocked at the same time. I froze and simply stare at him. "During The Great War with the titans and the gods. _

_When Zeus was about to throw the bits of Kronos into Tartarus, something else happened that no one else except Zeus and Poseidon knew. Kronos used up his last remaining strength to cast a dark spell on Zeus, but it didn't hit him. Instead it hit Poseidon. Poseidon jumped right in front of Zeus so Poseidon was affected from the dark spell. Do you know what was the dark spell?" Micheal asked darkly._

_Everything was breaking inside me. It's like a huge force slapped against my face. Wait, if he is telling me the Greek myth, does this mean I am related to one of them? I thought to myself. I frowned, but I look straight into Micheal's eyes and I gave him my durga glare. Micheal looked at me surprised and threw his head up high and just laughed. _

_When he stopped laughing at my damn face and he got serious. He looked right through my eye and said, "The curse was that all of his descendants from any offspring that has a human parent and has similar characteristics of its father will be cursed. The power of the offspring will be matched by its father, but there was a price. _

_If the offspring isn't able to contain its sanity of having this great power then the father will be forced it kill its own offspring. Also, this is affected by the father, but since he is a god he could transfer this power to his roman form and still contain his sanity," He said._

_"There was only one time that a offspring of Poseidon was affected by this curse. His name was Kaien Shiba during the World War 2. He first discover this power when he was 14 years old. He was sent to...to a place for children who is a demigod. He completed many missions by using this great power, but the more he used it the more darkness went through his heart. It made him go completely nuts that his own father Poseidon had to kill him. You know during the World War 2 there was a prophecy that a offspring of the 3 major gods could save or destroy the gods. That prophecy was known to everybody, but there was another prophecy for that other prophecy and that one I never knew so don''t ask me. _

_When Kaien Shiba was killed, The human somehow found out about this cursed, but it was kept secretly to the mafia world or you can say the gangster world. You know what they did with this information? Human made up legends about the Kaien Shiba. They called him the 1st Kage No Neptune Seishi and Durga. People in the mafia looked up to Durga as its role mode,l but they are very stupid to worship it," Micheal said._

_Despair consumed me. Now I understand everything. I understand now why Micheal had been training me to the point that I have to collapsed in agony and exhaustion. I understand why my mother was so overly protective of me when it comes to school because she feared that I could release that power within me. _

_This is why Micheal made me his 2nd in command in the army because he wanted me as his absolute weapon. He's telling me all this because he wanted to detest my father so making me become like this. No, I shouldn't be trapped in his plan, but I can't rebelled against him since I already gave him my oath. Ergh, what a idiot I had become, I angrily thought to myself._

_I was shaking in rage, but at the same time despair. I looked again at Micheal and he looked...happy. What the fuck is he happy about? Was this the plan from the very beginning? Micheal is completely wrong...so very wrong. I am not shaking in rage because of hatred towards my father, but hatred toward Micheal for using me like this. If I think about it, I had let him use me but, not for this very purpose!_

_Silence spread through the park. I heard nothing except my breath and the leaves blowing across my face._

_"You know there is another reason why Poseidon had to kill Kaien Shiba," Micheal casually said. I shook my head in response. "There is something else that the humans and the gods forgot to mention about the curse. The offspring is a sacrifice." I flinched when he said that. "because the offspring is a weapon and it carries the amount of power to take down one of the Olympian. _

_When Poseidon or some other gods kill the offspring then the power from the offspring goes to the Olympians making them live longer without fading away. That is why Olympians are still living today because of the power from the dead offspring," Micheal stated._

_"No!..I don't want to be the sacrifice...screw this!" I screamed. Suddenly, Micheal grabbed my neck squeezing it so hard that I couldn't breathe. "Be grateful you little punk. I trained you like this so you could bring down the Olympians plus also you made the oath to me. Don't ever rebel against me again you little brat. I gave your naive mother money so she can live for your damn sake." He exclaimed._

_"If you ever rebel against me, I will surely kill your mother right in front of your eyes then I will kill you myself. Don't worry I won't kill you because you are too precious to me to be killed...for now," Micheal threaten. _

_His acholic breath filled my nose making me to feel nausea, but I hold it in. I looked into Micheal's cold blue eyes and I just nodded firmly. - Bam! - Micheal threw me on the ground. I coughed, trying to get the oxygen through my lungs. When i finally gain control over my body, I got up and ran. I ran and ran, but I could still hear Micheal's laughter ringing in my ears. _

_I wont become the the __**absolute weapon **__or the...__**sacrfice!**_

**RECAP:**

Poseidon smile showing the wrinkles around his face. I smiled also. He grabbed me by the shoulder and escorted me to Camp Half-Blood until I heard a huge "BAM."

Suddenly, I felt my back spilling blood, and my knees wobbled and collapsed. I felt my father hold me. Before I passed out, I saw Poseidon glaring murderously toward someone. Michael Castellan, the one that shot me in the back.

**Poseidon Pov :**

"Perceus!" I roared. Percy's eyes became wide with confusion and shook from the pain. He stumbled forward making me fall, but I grabbed onto my son's lifeless body firmly. Blood spilled behing Percy's back and through my hand making it spill on the ground. Percy's eyes drift slowly to his conscience.

How is this possible? He cannot be harm by anything even from a bullet! He bears the curse of the Achilles, he isn't suppose to be harm! I thought furiously in my mind. I looked around then I spotted something moving in the shadows. Right by the center of the valley, someone was coming toward me. It was...Micheal Castellen. He still looked the same - his dirty long blond hair reached to his shoulder, his buff appearance, and his cold blue eyes, but one thing that didn't look right is his aura which seemed more malicious.

The atmosphere turned colder and frightening, but I won't let it scare me. I gently put Percy down and look straight at Micheal. I glared murderously at him. He just shot my son with his odd M-4 Carbine from the distance which I wasn't able to contact his life force. He must have known that Percy had left Camp Half-Blood, but how? I questioned myself.

it must be somebody from camp who knew Percy Jackson in the past - wait, was it probably Micheal? Son of Nemesis? He knew Percy Jackson in the past. I must have my eyes on him to see if this is the possibility that he is aiding this mad person?

"Well, well..who do we have here? The Sea God and his pathetic son," Micheal stated. Pathetic my ass! I did all I can to protect my son from the Olympians ambitions. I already regretted killing somebody in the past to prevent another World War 3, but I won't let my son bear this burden any longer!

"You like my new weapon? It's a new invention I created using celestial metal and regular bullets and some magic inside of it. This weapon is very useful to shoot demigods and also this weapon is also useful to shoot Greek gods," Micheal said. Then his weapon disappeared.

"What do you mean, you beast? I won't let you touch a single hair on my son even if it cost us to fade away," I said.

I don't know what this beast has done to Percy, but I won't let him hurt him anymore longer. I already failed as a father to Percy, but now I won't fail this time. I don't care what the law says, I will pay the consequence for disobeying Zeus.

"I heard many rumors about Percy Jackson saving Olympus, but i never thought he will actually forgive you and saved you from the Titans. You and Hermes are the cause for this war. If it wasn't for you, I will have my nephew Luke alive and my only sister Mary. Mary has sacrificed so many things for ya'll and the only thing she got back is losing her sanity which made my only nephew run away. It's all your damn fault! I lost everything because of you gods! You are so shameless that your own children went against you during the war! Perceus must be a complete moron to think that you people will change. You will never change!" Micheal roared.

"Don't you dare insult me human! Nor my son! How dare you talk to me like that? I will crush you like a bug if I wanted to!" I yelled furiously back. I commanded my water at that same moment after I finished my words to wrap Micheal around like a snake. The water squeezed his body so tight that I could see him shaking. I command the water to turn his face toward me and I could see absolute hatred filled his cold blue eyes. I squeezed his throat harder and harder, but he doesn't seemed harmed at all. Micheal just stared right through me. It looks like he's waiting for me to do more, so I call upon my trident. Water swirled around my trident in power. It glowed powerful green and my trident was vibrating from the power. I walked toward Micheal, pointing my trident up to his throat, pushing the tips of my trident up his throat. Blood spilled all over his throat and then I grin murderously.

"Don't forget where Perceus got his ugly powers from boy," I said softly. Micheal eyes grew wide in shock then he narrowed his eyes. I look straight in his eyes letting him see all the things I've done in the past. I showed him blood, dead people covered in wounds and the eyes of scared people looking at me like I am a monster. I showed it all, but he didn't even flinch at all. Now, that is getting me pissed off.

I transformed my greek form into my roman form. My hair became more darker like the color of a raven's feathers; also my hair became longer like all the way to my back and my body became more buffer and taller. Now I'm as tall as Micheal who is 2 ft off the ground. Instead of my hawaiian shirt and khaki pants, it's a full grown armor.

My jaw became more slim and my eyes became more narrow and sinister. I narrow my eyes showing my dark sea green eyes glowing murderously. My trident became more bigger and more powerful as well. At the bottom of my roman trident, water swirled around cautiously and the aura around my trident was so strong that it made me glowed green.

Now this is my roman form that nobody had ever seen not even the Olympians and also this is my Durga form. The form that everybody had feared, but the only one who didn't flinch was Perceus' mother, Sally Jackson. when I first dated Sally, she seen my sinister powers within me. She had begged me to see my form, but I didn't want to scare her. I couldn't hide it any longer so I let her seen my form. I was completely stunned that she didn't even flinch or looked away from fear when she saw my Roman form. That was when I fell completely in love with her that I was so crazed enough to have sex with her, but I didn't do it in my roman form.

Somehow the traces of my sinister power was released when I mated to Sally and that's how my son, Percy, received this sinister powers. My greatest mistake was to let my desire for Sally give the terrible fate as a demigod for my son Percy Jackson . If I think about it, Percy looked more like my durga form than my greek form. Anyways, I'm letting my durga side come out within me to threaten Micheal.

"You can never defeat me in this form Micheal Castallen," I said. Micheal grinned and looked down at me then I strike my trident through his throat, but he turned into ashes. I lost my command of the water so it collapsed. I looked around and I saw the ashes floating above Percy Jackson.

"Oh no, you are not going to harm him," I said. I dashed toward Percy and crouched over him growling at Micheal weird ash form. I stopped growling because the winds became more brutal and it started to blow strongly against my face, but I stayed in the same position. I covered my face with my trident then I heard Micheal's voice fading from the distance, but I couldn't understand what he was saying .

Micheal said, "Beware Poseidon, you made me the enemy. I will try many ways to get Percy under my control. You watch, I am going to make your life far more terrible than in the past. Tell everybody who I am so I will come back and destroy your legacy Greek scums! I will return with an army waiting for you and you won't be able to stop me! In a few months, this war will begain without any failures this time! And also there is somebody who will surely betray you! Good bye, see you again in the future hahaha!"

**Unknown POV :**

My brother. My adorable brother. I echoed in my mind. Many painful memories are slowly coming back to me, but now I realized something. I came back to live to save what was precious to me and to redo the things that I did wrong in the past. Oh how I miss you. I am coming back, my brother to save you once again from our terrible fate! I won't abandon you again like I did in the past. Don't worry I am coming with many of my new friends who is coming to save us all. I did come to your dream to warn you of the future, but I guess you didn't understand what I was trying to tell you.

I've hid my identity for the past years so, when this day come for the war with humans I will protect youonce more. I didn't contact you for a very long time my brother because I felt that you need to form your bond with father.

I could see you in the distance that you still remember our promise. The reason why I abandon you and release you was that you can be free from my words.

_"Kyaa!" A 9 year old Percy cried. Little Percy collapsed from exhaustion from judo. I was passing by with couple of my friends in the past. "Why, isn't it your brother dude?" My friend Frank said. "How adorable, he looks exactly like you! He's even practicing karate!" My friend Kelly said. "But he resembles this guy here day by day..what a cute kid," Jack said._

No it's more than that I thought to myself. "_Aww whatever, I could practice the way I want to. I want to become stronger to protect my mommy," Little Percy said_. He is the living replica of our father Poseidon. The little bird that was trapped in the cage from the terrible fate that he was born from. The wings crushed to prevent him to run away from this fate. The father who I'd admire for my entire life and who I had gave my own life to prevent him to live in scuh agony.

The endless pain..had been graved into my soul as a reminder of who I really am in the past. Like it;s saying don't make the same mistake ever again, but I couldn't let you go my brother because you were to precious to me. I was ready to suffer from the consequence of letting you by my side.

So, let me deliver you love and happiness of our bond together by giving you the wings - you my little bird .So that it will reach up to the top of the tree where nobody even me could touch you ever again. All I want was for you to be free from this terrible fate so I can finally rest in peace my brother. That is all I've ever wanted...

**Author's note :**

**im back yall!Hooray my fricken step father was satisfy about my grades so he let me right my story!yay! this is the longest story that i had ever made so plz plz plz review!**

**I also have a quiz for you from the books of course ;**

**1) What is the realtionship between luke and annabeth?**

**2) What did Luke do to dsave olympus from Kronos?**

**3) Who found pan and what happened to pan ?**


	19. The First Revenge

_**Percy's Dream:**_

_Brother! Where are you?" I shouted happily. Somehow, I was back in the park where Kaien Shiba first trained me. We always play childish games, but it's just so...fun. Every once in awhile Kaien will race me to the forest and let me try to catch him. My memories with Kaien are so precious that I locked all of it inside my heart to keep that very distant promise I've made._

_Ever since the day of our first training he gotten closer to me. He started telling everything about himself and then he told me the truth. He is my half-brother from the past. I didn't care what happened to him; the only thing I cared about is that I am not alone. That is why I cherish Kaien Shiba so much. He cared for me like...a real father; a father that I've always wanted, he gave me all. We fight a lot, but it's normal because that's how deep our bond is._

_Kaien Shiba told me once that our bond is deeper than blood. Deeper than any bond in the world that anybody would mistaken Kaien as my father. I know this sadden Kaien Shiba, but I just can't help myself. Never in my life, I felt so happy with somebody that cherish me for who I really am. I've never seen Kaien Shiba give a expression of fright on his face ever in my life, but when I'm not looking, I could see sadness filled inside his eyes._

_I always wondered why he always look like that, but I never really paid any attention to it. Anyways, I was running inside this beautiful forest. Cherry blossom petals flew pass me and the wind blew softly against my face. The cherry blossom shimmers in excitement and it made this dream so peaceful and so happy. Slowly I ran faster and faster. I stopped and looked to my right then to my left._

_"Where are you Kaien Shiba! I am so going to kill you for leaving me!" I shouted inside the forest. I saw a dark figure dash away from the corner of my eyes. I looked back and saw Kaien Shiba running away from me. I grin and started to chase him._

_Wow, he sure is fast, so I ran with all my might. I felt my sweat dripping down my face, blocking my view so I brushed it off with my arm. The wind got stronger, but I kept chasing after brother Kaien. I already lost him; I can't afford to lose him again. Never again, I want to experience this pain of losing somebody precious._

_My brother, who I love so much that I had to lie to everyone. Lying wasn't my option, but I have to, so I could keep the people I love from running away from me. I know it's selfish of me to keep everyone around me, to heal my lonely heart._

_I did everything I could not to let anybody know the real me, not even Annabeth. Annabeth who had stayed by my side all this time is going to get betrayed by me. It's better like this, so I could stop hurting her with the truth. I've already hurt her enough, so it's better if she keep her distance away from me. I should have done this in the beginning, but I love her too much to let her go. Letting her go will be death to me. Huh, I guess my fatal flaws is what's wrong about me. I sure do not have personal loyalty within me._

_Kaien Shiba knew about my fatal flaw. I never told anyone because if I did, no one will trust me because what I will do in the future. Kaien Shiba told me once that the definition of personal loyalty isn't about being loyal to the one who you cherish, but to sacfrice everything you can to protect them. When he said that, I could finally understand why my fatal flaw is too dangerous, so I kept this information to myself._

_Kaien Shiba who had sacrfice his bond with our father and his identity to protect what is important to him. I don't know what is so important to him that he kept moving on with his life, but someday I will understand._

_Now, i'm finally catching up to Kaien Shiba. I started to feel more happier than I've ever had. I was right behind him. He was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. He was swinging his arm back and forth. I looked down at his arm then I grabbed his arm. "I finally caught you Kaien!" I shouted happily. I laughed so much when I was finally able to catch him, but then he turn into water leaving his long sleeved shirt behind._

_"No...NO! Brother! Where are you? Don't leave me. Please," I cried. I clutched his shirt around my fist then the beautiful scene disappeared leaving me alone weeping in this dark dream. I cried and cried, but I stopped crying because I should have known that he is dead and the dead can't come back to life._

_Suddenly, I saw a gold light standing right in front of me. I looked up and I saw...Kaien Shiba. He was there staring at me. He gaved me a sad smile and then grin. He reached over me and hit me in the head with such force._

_"Oww!," I said. "What the heck are you doing?" I shouted angrily. I gaved him a dirty look, but he just laugh, so I laugh along with him. Typical Kaien, he always hit me in the head if I did something wrong. When he stopped laughing, he just grin like an idiot. I gave him this look saying "what's up with you?"_

_He saw my expression and just smile then, out of nowhere...he hugged me. His hug was so warm and comfty like it was saying it's alright. I started to get teary because it's been so long not being hugged by my brother. His soft smell of lily and the ocean reminds me of Poseidon when he hugged me for the first time 2 years ago._

_After he hugged me, he turned around and just simply vanish. "Wait...wait! Where are you going? I need your help brother! I can't stop Micheal alone! I need answers, what should i do?" I yelled. "STOP! WAIT! BROTHER!" I screamed into the darkness. _

I woke up startled. I was covered with sweat, breathing hard. I had tears in my eyes and it was all over my face, so I tried to brush it off, but my arm felt real stiff. I just use the blanket to wipe it off. Ugh, I feel like crap, I thought to myself. Where am I? I wondered. I looked around at my surroundings. I was lying down in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills with hundreds of people crowding around something in the sun shined so proudly against the sky. it seems like the time is around in the afternoon.

There was a blanket over my legs, and a soft pillow behind my neck. Ugh, my body felt so stiff and my lower back was bandaged with heavy bandages. It seemed like somebody did a good job healing my wounds from the fights yesterday because I could see my body shiny and clean. I wonder who washed all that blood out of my body which it wasn't from me. Great, I have somebody seeing my body nude without realizing it. I hope it wasn't Annabeth, now that is going to be real awkard between us.

Suddenly, I realized that I was at Camp Half-Blood Infirmary. Wait, if I am here then, what happened yesterday? I tried to recall yesterday battle then I realized Micheal was the one who shot me. What happened after I got shot? I hope nothing bad happened to my dad because I don't want to explain the situation between me and him.

"Finally, you are awake, seaweed brain," Annabeth said. I look to my right and I saw Annabeth casually sitting down in the deck chair cautiously staring at me. She looked

exhausted and tired from yesterday event. I felt guilty, but I didn't show it to Annabeth. I just gave her a calm expression. I asked "What happened after I got shot?"

I try not to be persistent to ask her about what happened with Micheal against Poseidon, but I really need to know, so I would know what I should do in the future."

"Well, after you ran away from us Poseidon chased after you then both of you disappear. I learned something new about you. That new kid Micheal told us that you will one day leave us. I didn't believe him at first, but since this happened I don't what to believe it. I want to believe the Percy I've love for the past 6 years or the Percy that everyone keep telling me. I told you everything about my past, but you haven't. I...we need answers Percy! You lied to me and to all of us! Why would you lie to me Percy? What are you trying to do? Hide something important from me? What are you hiding from me and everybody else?" Annabeth half-cried.

I sighed and pushed myself upward so I could try to get up, but I couldn't because my stiff back won't let me. All I could do is look sad to her. She helped me through my battles, so I guess I owe her that. I said, "What Micheal said might come true. Maybe or maybe not I will leave. If things gets more messy with my past then, I will leave. That's all I could do for y'all. I don't want everybody to be a part of my business. My business has nothing to do with you because it will just make you get hurt. I'm tired of seeing people dying for me because I might be their hero. I am no hero, I am a coward. I tried to surpass all those horrible memories, so it won't affect me in the future. but I guess I failed. I screwed up a lot Annabeth. Believe me Annabeth. I am not doing this out of my selfish needs, but to protect all of y'all. if you keep digging up my past then, you're going to be hurt or killed. What you are going to face will be a absolute nightmare. It will be much better if you don't bug in my business. What I am hiding will only scare you and hurt you. You heard the curse about me right? Well, let me tell you somebody try to make me a weapon against the greek gods!" I said.

Annabeth stood there speechless. She stared at me like I had grown 3 heads. She sigh, took a huge breath and said, "You IDIOT! What do you take us for? We are heroes, we are suppose to protect the innocent. And you are the innocent, so we are so going to go into your business. You are a hero. You saved Olympus and me Percy. You saved the entire civilization! We owe you big time Percy! if it wasn't for you then, we wouldn't be here. We are always being saved by you Percy and now it's our time to help you! I don't care if I am going to get hurt. If I get hurt then, I get stronger! We're selfish Percy, but we grow out of it because we are mature enough to let our selfish needs go away within our hearts. Also, who made you the weapon of the greek gods? Tell me now!" Annabeth sternly said.

"There was a guy name Micheal. He was Luke's uncle. Yes, I knew Luke more than you think. Why do you think I don't like Luke when I first met him? Anyways, he had a grudge against the gods and he learned that I was the descendant of the greek gods. So, he wanted to join up to bring them down. I didn't volunteer to bring them down, he bribed me. He bribed me saying that he could give me all the money in the world to protect my mom," I said.

"Back then, my mom would have to work 3 jobs everyday to pay off the bills because that lazy son of a bitch guy Gabe won't pay the bills. I gave him my oath that I will go join in his army, but I didn't know what was the reason, but when I found out, I created my own army without him knowing then there was the greatest gangster fight in New York City ever. The fight was so huge that it led many bystanders to die even the people I know. We barely won, but at that last moment I faked my death. I faked my death because I knew some people will hold grudges and try to hunt me down. The only thing I could do was run like a coward and take my innocent mother away from all of this stuff. I don't know what happened to Micheal, but now he is back to kill me and to bring down Olympus," I said.

I didn't tell her all of the truth, but that's all I could tell her for now. If I keep telling her all of the information; there's no doubt somebody would spread it all over this camp and make stuff up over the truth to make me look a punk.

I started to get a bit dizzy then, Annabeth gave me a cup of ambrosia. I dranked it half heartly. After I finished drinking the ambrosia, annabeth ripped the heavy bandage from my wound. I got a bit embrassed because she had to take my shirt off and was able to see my six pack. We both blushed, but I shrugged it off because it's not the time to act all naive about love since we always make out in my cabin.

Oh yeah, I realized something important. How I was able to get shot or harmed? I bear the curse of Achilles so I was not able to get harmed. Maybe, it's wearing off because of my other curse. I will ask my father about this later. Annabeth didn't ask any more questions because she wanted to give me some space like I told her before when I first told her about my mightmare.

I got dressed in silence. I looked around and didn't see any campers being wounded, probably they are out there with the gods having fun. When I finished getting dressed, Annabeth told me everybody is having a picnic outside around The Half-Blood Hill .

Annabeth finally said, "Percy, the gods aren't with us in the picnic, they're at a meeting. They been in the meeting for the whole day talking about something important that is related to you. Do you know what is it about?" I felt uneasy about this so I said to Annabeth, "I am not sure Annabeth. This time I do not know. I am not lying, alright?"

Annabeth gave me this suspicious look, but she shrugged it off.

After we left the infirmary, we walked straight to Half-Blood Hill, but the only thing I was wondering is why everyone is avoiding me? Every time I look at one of the campers, they either walk away or be engaged with their conversation. Suddenly, I see people crowding everyone staring at something at Thaila's pine-cone tree.I didn't see the gods anywhere so I ignored everyone and keep walking to see what's up there.

Then, there it was, a message that said, **"Percy is a murderer! Not Be trusted! He used to the "The Crazy Panther Of the Sea!" He led many people to their deaths! He is "Kage Neptune No Seishi!" He is going to destroy the civilization now because he is too powerful! Beware of him! He is going to let Camp be destroyed! This is all of his plan! Don't listen to him! He is evil!"**

I stared at it in shock and fear. This is why everybody is avoiding me. I glance at Annabeth who is right beside me and she looked angry. I hope she doesn't actually believe of this junk! Who ever done this is going to get strangled by me. How dare that person think i will do such thing. I don't want Camp to be destroyed at all.

I looked around and glared at everyone and I shouted, "Well, do you believe all of this crap? Huh? Let me tell you if somebody mention this in my face, they are going to pay the consequences!" Everybody's faces turn into fear, but I didn't care. I saw Ares stomping towards me. I wonder what's up with him. He was wearing a black muscled shirt, black jeans, a black shiny leather duster with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He just stand there smirking his butt off. "What are you smirking at, Ares" I growled. I was not in the mood to fight him.

"Aww, little pussy is mad at everyone because he got offended. Well, suck it up little brat. He is going to kill us all like the gods are saying to me. I don't think you're going to kill us all brat because you are a pussy! Right?" Ares sneered. Now, he is really pissing me off. "I am not going to kill nobody! I am not a fricken murderer!" I growled in response and Ares just simply laugh. "Fight me stupid sea brat! Let me see if you are really a Kage No Neptune Seishi! Porve it to me or I am going to fight first," Ares half-shouted.

Is he trying to provoke me or what? But, if I do fight him, then I could prove to everyone I am not a fake and I am not a murder, but I can't let Annabeth down and make me become not trusted. I don't want to loose Annabeth, so I just glared at him. Ares took out his knife and point it at me. "Face me, brat! Let everyone know your true powers! If you don't I won't stop spreading all of your personal past to everyone!"

"No! you won't even dare Ares," I shouted angrily. I can't let him tell every thing about me or I am going to lose everything that I had protected! I need to stop him or I will really lose annabeth! I thought furiously in my mind.

"You want to see my real powers, Ares?" I whispered in sinister tone. I glared with my durga glare, but Ares looked shock, but he covered it up with a smirk. I crouched down slowly and Ares also crouched down with his knife pointing at me. I used my Teleportation power and i was right behind Ares.

Before Ares could realize I disappear right behind him, I kicked the back of his leg, making him throw his knife up in the air. I grabbed it just in time and I point it at his throat. I whispered at his ear, "Well, you are lucky Ares. Since i just recovered from yesterday's incident. I will let you go. But if you ever challenge me again, I won't hesitate to hurt you. Promise me that you won't do this again, Ares."

Ares looked flustered and turn his head toward my face and he growled. I smirked and I also gave him a cold look. He stared at me for few seconds then sighed and he gaved me his promise. After he gave me his promise, I pushed him to the ground and I threw the knife right next to his head. Hah, he flinched when I threw it, I thought. I walked away, not looking at everyone, but I knew they are afraid of me. While I walking away, at the corner of my eye I saw that brat Micheal looked furious .

So, it was him who wrote the note at Thaila's tree. I have no proof that he did it, but I know he did it because I knew he is going to start doing his little petty revenge. I stopped and look back at him and I gave him a real cold smile. Micheal looked confused for a moment but, he just ignored me. Childish, I thought to myself. I turned away from him and I went straight to my cabin to change some clothes.

**Micheal (Son Of Nemesis) :**

What the fuck! I thought this plan was gonna work, but it backfired. The plan was suppose to make everyone go against Percy for being what he was in the past and for lying about his past. Ugh, Ares shouldn't had show up at that same moment. If it wasn't for him, my plan would've worked!

Man, I am screwed, I thought furiously. Percy knew it was me who wrote that note on that damn tree, but he doesn't have proof that I did it. If I keep failing my plans to take Percy out of camp then I would have to pay the consequences from My leader. No, I don't want to get beat up again; I will try any possible ways to get Percy kicked out of camp even if it cost me my life!

Since Ares is already out of the meeting, I am going to ask my mother about creating revenge plans against Percy without getting caught. Beware of me Percy Jackson, I will surely going to get my revenge!

**Author's note ; **

**Sorry !i was at this academic camp for 3 weeks!That's why i couldn't update! Please review?comment or no chapter! I want to know what people actually feel about my new chapter! **

**Also, i heard rumors that fanfiction is going to bann any boysxboys, girlsxgirls, M rated stories. I say this to you guys , I WONT participate any rebels or anything like that!So, don't ask me! And, i am not trying to be racist about it or all that junk! I am not going to choose side, so sorry!**


	20. Percy and Poesidon

**Percy's Pov:**

When I went straight to my cabin I saw my father waiting patiently outside in the porch. I wondered what is he doing out there? Wait, does he know what I had just done right now? "Dammit, I am dead meat for sure, " I whispered.

"You are in big trouble, Perceus! " Poesidon said without turning his back on me. I sighed and walked towards Poseidon cautiously. By the time I was by his side, I could see the waves crashing onto the shore angrily.

I stayed by his side for some time until I heard him sighed. I glanced slowly towards his expression and I saw disappointment. I guess I should explain why I acted in a rash way towards Ares and everyone at Camp Half-Blood. " Yes, you should explain," Poseidon said.

"Well, somebody wrote a dirty message about me on Thaila's Tree and it made me mad. I already have problems about..this situation and I don't need people spreading dirty rumors about me and making me look like the bad guy. Wait, I did make everyone think I am a bad guy...I want to show people that if they mess with me, they will face the consequences because I don't need people looking down on me just because I used to be a known fugitive," I said.

"Well Percy, you just made almost everyone in Camp become your enemy. Are you happy about that?" Poseidon said sternly. I huffed and looked away. How do you know I am happy aboutthat? I am not happy! But..I said to myself. I guessed my father heard about that in my mind and just sighed. It's kind of annoying that my own father could read my thoughts. Maybe from now on I should block him. So, I used magic to shield my mind without him realizing it. I look back at Poseidon and he was still looking at the ocean with a difficult expression that I couldn't comprehend. I wondered what he was thinking about, but I was also worried about the future now.

Since the past is coming back, I have no idea how to get stronger. Usually, I have Kaien to train me because he is equally strong to Micheal Mark Castellen. Before the fight started with my army against Micheal's war, Kaine will train me until I drop dead, literally. I was strong enough to take down Kaien, but Micheal overpowers Kaien. I have no memory how my brother died, but I only know that Micheal killed him murderously. Anyways, now I have no one to train me against Micheal; I have no hope of killing him.

"Percy, why don't we have our own picinic down at the beach? Since everyone else is having picnics with their offspring, why don't we have one, so we could go away from the campers for awhile?" Poseidon suddenly asked.

I'm shocked by his question so I said, "Okay.." Poseidon grinned for a moment which kind of scared me for a moment. I thought to myself what is he planning to do to me? Then he transported us to..Florida beach. I got dizzy from the transportation because I am not used to it, so Poseidon grabbed me by the arm and made me sit down on a blanket.

I looked around and I saw the ocean. The ocean seems calm and peaceful it made me relax for a moment. I looked around and I saw a volleyball court and there wasn't anybody in sight. I guessed my father reserved this beach as a private beach for us. I looked down and I saw a basket full of fancy food and other things. I glanced at my dad and his expression tells me he looked nervous. I smiled for a moment and I said, "Well Dad, what will we do first? Hmm?"

I saw Poseidon's eyes glowered for a moment then he said, "Why don't we play volleyball? Or you can't beat me?" I looked and glared at him for his arrogant attitude, so I simply said, "Sure, but are you too old to play volleyball, old man?" Poseidon's faced turn bright red and I laughed.

I got up and ran toward to the volleyball court and grabbed the volleyball and looked back carefully. My dad looked really pissed off, but I didn't care. I gave him a sly smile and I sarcastically show him where he suppose to be at. He glared at me playfully and then I got real serious.

I serve first then jumped high and I slammed the ball with all my hardness. The ball flew passed the net almost to the edge of the court, but then Poseidon recieved it and return it back to me. The ball flew passed the net with an enormous speed, but I only had the nick of time to deflect the ball. The ball flew up almost touching the net; I flew towards the ball to spike it and I saw my dad's arm raising up 2 ft higher than the net to block it, but he wasn't tall enough to block it. I spiked the ball to the edge of the it was out! I won for the 1st point!

Woah, this game made me tired already. It has been a while of not playing volleyball so of course it had worn me out. I was also sweating because it's my first time playing a solo volleyball game. Usually I just be either spike or receive. I glanced toward the other side of the net and I saw Poseidon looked really surprised and determined to defeat me.

So, all morning and afternoon me and Poseidon were playing volleyball. I won 28 points while my dad won 27 points. We both were sweating like there's no tomorrow and we were both right down tired as heck. It was embarrassing for a god to be defeated by his own son on a simple sport game. He looked down right embarrassed, but I just smile at him. I collapesd on the sand from the exhaustion and sat there .

I felt Poseidon sit down next to me. I looked in his direction and I smiled generously. He looked surprised for a moment then he smiled. He said, "Well, it's embarrassing for me to be beaten in volleyball which it's my only favorite sport I have known. You know I created volleyball, but I guessed you are to good for me. Percy, why don't we eat now? I know you haven't ate since two days ago, so let's eat!"

Out of nowhere, many type of food appeared and my stomach growled loudly. I heard Poseidon chuckled, but I just chuckled too. I guessed he knew me well enough. I was about to eat, but then I realized I need to give thanks to my father for the food. I gaved toast to my father and he also toast to me. I laughed and he laughed also. It's been awhile that I had this much fun, so I will cherish this day for the rest of my life.

After we both ate (which was surprising because I never thought he could eat human food) we transported back to my cabin. I heard yelling and shouting outside. I ran out and I saw everyone going to The Half-Blood Hill. I wondered why everyone was going over there. I gave a questioning look to my dad, but he just stared shock at The Half-blood Hill.

I shouted to everyone, "Why are you running? What's going on?!" No one even gave me a second glance, but I saw Grover running to me. He looked shocked and completely scared that he was shaking non-stop. I asked him demanding, "What's going on Grover?" Grover paused for a moment then he told me the words that I will never thought I would hear again

"Percy, a guy who looked exactly like you with blue eyes and long hair is with thousands of scary looking men behind him. It looks like a full fledged army."

After he said that I ran instinctively toward the Half Blood Hill. Many thoughts were going around my head. This can't be real. He's suppose to be dead? Why?! I yelled in my mind. I pushed everyone out of my way and I saw him and i was standing face to face with the guy who was suppose to be dead. The guy smiled tenderly towards me and said, "Hey Percy, long time no see. How are you?"

I stood there completely shock and felt somebody grabbed my arm. I turned around and it was Annabeth. She looked confused and angry, but she said to me,"Do you know this guy Percy? Tell me now!" I stared at her for a moment and I glanced back at the guy.

I softly said, "This is Kaien Shiba...my older brother."

_**To Be Continued**_

**Auhor's note :**

**Okay. I know i had neglected this story too long. U must been fustrated with me , Im sorry.. I was in a surprised vacation for 2 months. And i just barly came back from my vacation. So, i know it's some what short but bare with me!.**

**Please review !I need at least 4 before i make another one!:D**


	21. Chapter 21 : I am so sorry guys

Okay I know I have been neglecting this story for a long time. You read my last chapter and at the end right? I am been going to an extremely preparatory high school that stressed me out, giving me a lot of stress disorders and sicknesses. I was so concern about school that I forgot about this story I am making, I am sorry for not updating.

After finals are over, and rest mentally for few days I will go back and start writing alright? I won't make any more promises but, to let you know I would make at a one chapter every month alright? School takes a lot of mine time that I sometimes I forgot that I have a life ;)

Please bear with me, and I will return!:D


End file.
